A fathers fate oder Ein Potter kommt selten allein
by Lia Sophie
Summary: Ein Schüleraustausch bringt das Leben aller Beteiligten mächtig durcheinander und auf einmal ist nichts mehr so wie es scheint.
1. Prolog

Titel: Ein Potter kommt selten allein

Hauptcharakter: Jamie Black

Weitere: Sirius Black, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Regulus Black, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew (nach vorläufiger Wichtigkeit sortiert)

Inhaltsangabe: Ein Schüleraustausch bringt das Leben aller Beteiligten mächtig durcheinander und auf einmal ist nichts mehr so wie es scheint.

Anmerkungen: Diese FF ist AU, ist also gut geeignet für Leute, die sich mit dem Tod gewisser Personen nicht abfinden wollen. Die Personen sind zum Teil nicht so wie ihr sie kennt, was daran liegt, dass sie eine andere Vergangenheit haben.

Prolog

Es war ein recht kühler Abend Ende Oktober, die Straßen waren leer und alles was man hörte war der leise Regen, der auf die Dächer fiel. Die Häuser in dieser Gegend schienen alle gleich auszusehen und nur der Schein der einen oder anderen Straßenlaterne ließ die Welt etwas freundlicher erscheinen. Unter eben einer dieser Laternen stand ein Mann. Die Hände in den Taschen seines Umhanges vergraben, den Kopf unter einer riesigen Kapuze versteckt wartete er nun schon seit mehr als einer Stunde. Ab und zu verlagerte er das Gewicht vom einen auf den anderen Fuß oder sah auf die Uhr, die meiste Zeit jedoch waren die Augen stur auf den Boden gerichtet. Gerade als er anfing unruhig zu werden und einen kleinen Gegenstand aus der Tasche zog erschien eine zweite Person mit einem kleinen Bündel auf dem Arm und einer Tasche, die sie sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Auch sie trug einen langen Umhang und hatte sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Der Mann unter der Laterne seufzte erleichtert auf und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf den anderen zu.

"Da bist du ja endlich!" Seine Stimme klang wütend, aber er bemühte sich ganz offensichtlich leise zu sprechen und kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Der andere Mann drückte ihm vorsichtig das Bündel in die Arme, streifte seine Kapuze ab und putzte aufwändig seine Brille. Dabei fuhr er sich ein paar Mal unauffällig über die Augen, was ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick seines Gegenübers eintrug. "Wir konnten einfach nicht... Es ist einfach noch zu früh, vielleicht... Vielleicht gibt es ja doch eine andere Lösung?" Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser bis man nur noch ein Krächzen vernehmen konnte. Das Bündel gab einen leisen erstickten Laut von sich, woraufhin es der etwas kleinere Mann fast schon brutal an sich riss und sein Gesicht in dem Stoff vergrub. Sein Gegenüber seufzte tief auf, kam dann aber noch einen Schritt näher und umarmte den Mann mit dem Baby kurz. "Mach es euch nicht noch schwerer. Du weißt, dass ihr das Richtige tut. Bitte..." Seine Stimme zitterte und er musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen bevor er weitersprechen konnte. "Bitte gib mir einfach das Baby. Du quälst dich nur und umso länger wir hier stehen desto gefährlicher wird es." Damit löste er sanft die Finger seines Freundes von dem Bündel und zog es wieder an sich.

Der Mann ohne Kapuze hängte ihm vorsichtig die Tasche über die Schulter und strich dem Baby zärtlich über das Köpfchen, woraufhin es wohlig aufseufzte. "Ich habe ein paar Kuscheltiere eingepackt, die Decke, die ich schon als Kind hatte und ein paar Flaschen mit Muttermilch. Das müsste für die nächsten ein, zwei Tage reichen. Danach musst du dir etwas anderes überlegen." Er packte sein Gegenüber fest an den Schultern und seine Nägel gruben sich in das Fleisch. "Versprich mir, dass du gut auf meinen Engel aufpasst!" Dieser nickte nur und sah angestrengt nach oben während er auffallend oft blinzelte. Ein letztes Mal beugte sich der Mann über das Baby und küsste es auf die Stirn. Genau in diesem Moment schlug es die Augen auf und braune, leicht gerötete Augen blickten in die gleichen brauen Kulleraugen. Für ein paar Sekunden schien die Welt stillzustehen, die Geräusche verstummten, die Umwelt verschwamm undeutlich im Hintergrund. Ganz leise fing der Mann ein letztes Mal an zu singen:

"Hush little baby, don't you cry,

papa's gonna sing you a lullaby.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,

you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town. "

Dann endlich riss er sich los, umarmte seinen Freund ein letztes Mal und eilte davon. Hätte man es nicht besser gewusst, wäre man davon ausgegangen, dass er flüchtete. Kaum dass der Mann nicht mehr zu sehen war fing das kleine Baby erbärmlich an zu weinen, als würde es verstehen, was es gerade verloren hatte.


	2. Der verschollene Brief Chap 1

Der verschollene Brief (Chap 1)

"Jamie! Jamie mach die verdammte Musik leiser!" Eine große Tür öffnete sich und ein Kopf mit dunkelrotem Haar schob sich hindurch. "WAS?" "Du sollst die Musik leiser machen!" "Tut mir Leid, Dad, aber ich kann dich nicht hören, es ist zu laut!" Ihr Vater verdrehte die Augen, lachte leise und machte dann eine kurze Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. "Silencio." "Daaad! Musst du denn immer so ein Spießer sein?" "Wen nennst du hier Spießer?", fragte er, machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf seine Tochter zu und fing an sie durchzukitzeln. "Oh...Okay... Du bist kein... hihi... lass mich..." Für einen Moment ließ er sie los und sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch um ihren Puls wieder zu beruhigen. "Was bin ich nicht?", verlangte er zu wissen und seine Augen glitzerten amüsiert. "Du bist kein Spießer, sondern der allertollste, witzigste, coolste und attraktivste Dad in ganz Amerika", leierte sie gelangweilt runter, offenbar kannte sie diese Rede schon auswendig. "Du bist Sirius Black, DER Sirius Black und alle Frauen stehen auf dich. Wenn du wolltest könntest du an jedem Finger und jedem Zeh drei Freundinnen haben, aber stattdessen genießt du lieber das Leben."

"Das Leben mit meiner wundervollen Tochter", fügte Sirius hinzu und lachte leise als er die für Jamie Black typische Reaktion sah. Mit einer gespielt arroganten Geste warf sie sich das dunkelrote Haar über die Schulter und seufzte theatralisch. "Ja, was würdest du nur ohne mich machen?" "Mhh", sagte Sirius und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, "Wahrscheinlich würde ich mich den ganzen Tag amüsieren, jeden Abend ausgehen, mich betrinken und am nächsten Tag neben einer Frau aufwachen, deren Name ich nicht kenne und auch gar nicht wissen möchte!" Er hielt kurz inne. "Okay, warum wollte ich nochmal unbedingt Vater werden?" Jamie sah ihn gespielt beleidigt an. "Weil du dadurch das bezauberndste Wesen auf der Welt um dich hast und dich jeden Tag mit mir unterhalten darfst?" "Und Tag... für Tag... für Tag...", warf ihr Vater ein, was sie aber geflissentlich überhörte. Etwas lauter fügte er hinzu: "Na da bin ich ja froh, ich dachte schon, ich hätte irgendeine versteckte Vorliebe für vollge... äh für Windeln..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn auf einmal war seine Hose verschwunden und stattdessen trug er eine Windel. Er warf der Rothaarigen einen ungläubigen Blick zu, aber sie grinste nur und pustete über die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. "Ich dachte, du magst ein frisches Lüftchen untenrum?!"

"Jamie!", zischte er gepresst, "Du machst das sofort wieder rückgängig!" Diese grinste aber nur überlegen. "Was denn? Auf einmal findest du das nicht mehr lustig? Das enttäuscht mich jetzt aber Dad, du hast mir schließlich den einen oder anderen Zauberspruch zusätzlich zum Unterricht beigebracht und mein Humor kommt sicherlich auch nicht von ungefähr. Du kannst schon froh sein, dass ich nicht noch ein wenig Schokocreme hinzugefügt habe." Sirius schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Ich zähle jetzt bis drei, dann ist dieses... Ding weg, ansonsten könnte es passieren, dass ein gewisses Foto bei deinen Freunden die Runde macht." "Was für ein Foto?", fragte sie und zog die Augenbrauen misstrauisch zusammen. Der Blick ihres Vaters wurde teuflisch. "Sag bloß, du erinnerst dich nicht mehr? Du in diesem niedlichen Häschenpyjama mit Füßen dran? Nein? Dann muss ich dir wohl auf die Sprünge helfen. Er hatte eine Kapuze mit langen pinken Ohren dran und an der Rückseite war ein kleiner Puschelschwanz..."

"Schon gut!" Beschwichtigend hob Jamie die Arme. "Ganz ruhig, wir wollen ja nichts tun, was wir nachher bereuen, oder Dad?" Ihr Vater grinste selbstzufrieden und meinte dann auffordernd: "Ich könnte jetzt einen Kaffee gebrauchen!" "Und?", murrte sie, "Sehe ich aus wie ein Hauself oder was?" Sirius lachte bellend und brauchte ein paar Minuten um sich wieder zu beruhigen. "Naja, manchmal erinnert mich die Länge deiner Kleidung wirklich sehr an Geschirrtücher..." Die Augen der Rothaarigen blitzten für einen Moment auf und sie hob ihren Zauberstab. Bevor sie ihn allerdings schwingen konnte schlangen sich lange Finger um ihr Handgelenk. "Denk nicht mal dran!" Unschuldig klimperte sie mit den Wimpern woraufhin Sirius ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. "So brauchst du mir gar nicht erst zu kommen, dafür kenne ich dich zu gut. Du hättest jetzt einfach die Windel verschwinden lassen, aber rein zufällig vergessen mir meine Hose wieder anzuzaubern." Seine Tochter machte so große Augen, dass er Angst bekam, sie könnten jeden Moment aus den Höhlen fallen. "Aber Dad, da wäre ich ja niiiieeee drauf gekommen. Wie brillant du doch bist..." Sirius grinste nur, machte eine schlangenartige Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und war wieder korrekt angezogen.

"Da kannst du so viel schmeicheln wie du willst, die Negative kriegst du frühestens bei meinem Tod in die Finger." Mit einem Mal verschwand das so charakteristische Funkeln aus Jamies Augen und ihr Blick wurde stumpf. "Sag so etwas nicht, das kann schneller passieren als man denkt." "Entschuldige", murmelte ihr Vater und schloss sie in die Arme. "Du denkst jetzt an deine Mom, oder?" Die Rothaarige nickte nur. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Jamie wischte sich zitternd die Tränen aus den grauen Augen. "Dad..." Sie brach ab und setzte dann noch einmal neu an. "Dad, sagst du mir jetzt wie sie gestorben ist?" Sirius sah sie ernst an, wischte ihr zärtlich auch die letzte Träne von der Wange und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Auffordernd klopfte er auf seinen Schoß und Jamie kuschelte sich wie selbstverständlich an ihn. Abwesend kraulte er ihren Nacken und nach ein paar Minuten fing er langsam an zu sprechen, wobei er jedes Wort genau abzuwägen schien. "Sieh mal Süße, du weißt, dass ich nicht gerne darüber spreche. Sie ist kurz nach deiner Geburt gestorben und sie hat dich sehr geliebt. Deine Mutter hätte alles für dich getan und ich bin sicher, dass sie sehr stolz auf dich wäre."

Jamie seufzte leicht verärgert auf. "Wenigstens hast du nicht wieder die du-bist-noch-zu-jung Ausrede benutzt." Sie biss unruhig auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und warf ihrem Vater ein paar unsichere Blicke zu. "Was?", fragte er und seine Augen lachten amüsiert. "Naja...", druckste Jamie herum und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Hey, was ist los? Seit wann hast du Schwierigkeiten mit mir zu reden?", fragte Sirius und drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wir konnten uns doch schon immer alles sagen." "Ich möchte gerne ihr Grab besuchen", murmelte Jamie leise und war offenbar bemüht ihren Vater nicht anzusehen. "Nein!", fauchte er, bereute das aber sofort, als er sah wie seine Tochter zusammenzuckte und die Tränen zurückkamen. "Ich... Ich könnte doch alleine dorthin gehen... Du müsstest nicht einmal mitkommen!", schluchzte sie und ärgerte sich, dass sie die Tränen diesmal nicht zurückhalten konnte. "Nein und das ist mein letztes Wort!" Sirius Stimme war zwar etwas sanfter geworden, aber trotzdem ließ sein Tonfall keine Widerrede zu. "Jamie, ich möchte dir das jetzt nicht genauer erklären, ich kann dich nur bitten mir zu vertrauen. Und außerdem ist deine Mutter überall da, wo du auch bist, dazu musst du nicht an ihrem Grab stehen."

Er wirkte auf einmal so zufrieden, dass man sich sicher sein konnte, dass ihm diese Ausrede gerade erst eingefallen war. Jamie bemerkte dies glücklicherweise nicht und so gab sie das Thema auf. Etwas erschöpft stand sie auf und ging in ihr Zimmer um die Stereoanlage auszuschalten. Ihrem Vater war es immer wichtig gewesen, dass sie auch die Welt ihrer Mutter kennen lernte und so war der Haushalt der Blacks ein liebenswerter, kunterbunter Mischmasch aus Zauberer- und Muggelgegenständen. In dem Moment, als Jamie auf ihr Himmelbett zuging schwang der Baldachin automatisch auseinander und sie konnte sich bequem hinlegen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie ihre Gedanken wieder einigermaßen im Griff und döste noch ein wenig vor sich hin. Irgendwann klopfte es leise an ihrem Fenster und Jamie erkannte, dass es sich dabei um ihre Eule Penny handelte. "Auf!", befahl sie laut und deutlich und fixierte dabei das Fenster. Fast lautlos schwang die Scheibe zur Seite, die Eule flog herein und ließ einen Brief auf den Boden fallen. Mürrisch stand Jamie auf, nahm sich vor dem Federvieh in Zukunft nur noch Eulenkekse zu geben, wenn es den Brief nicht irgendwo fallen ließ und hob ihn dann zähneknirschend auf. Mit einem Mal war ihr Kummer verschwunden und sie lief freudestrahlend in die Küche.

"Dad!", brüllte sie und er hielt sich schmerzerfüllt die Ohren zu. "Mensch Jamie, muss das sein? Nimm doch bitte Rücksicht auf deinen alten Vater!." Gespielt verständnisvoll nickte sie mit dem Kopf. "Ja, du hast Recht. Du wirst ja auch immerhin schon bald 37, da verträgt man eine gewisse Lautstärke natürlich nicht mehr. Was ist? Soll ich dir zum Geburtstag ein paar Volkslieder aufnehmen?" Er verdrehte die Augen. "Nein danke, es reicht völlig, wenn du mir Hosen kaufst, die kurz unter dem Bauchnabel aufhören." "Gut, da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, rate von wem der Brief ist!", beendete die Rothaarige die Diskussion. "Hmm", machte er und stützte seinen Kopf auf der Hand auf. "Du hast dich im Kloster beworben und sie haben dich endlich angenommen? Nein? Na gut, vielleicht jemand, der dir einen Job als Stripperin anbietet?" "Daaaad!" Schmollend verschränkte Jamie die Arme vor der Brust. "Erstens endet mein Rock kurz über den Knien, also kann von zu kurzer Kleidung keine Rede sein und zweitens: Wie der Vater, so die Tochter!"

"Also ich habe nie kurze Röcke getragen!", murrte Sirius, wurde dabei allerdings ein wenig rot. "Dad?" "Na schön!", fauchte er und musterte angestrengt seine Fingernägel. "Einmal und auch nur weil ich betrunken eine Wette gegen Lily verloren hatte." Ungläubig sah Jamie ihren Vater an. "Mom hat dich dazu gezwungen?" "Ähm", machte Sirius und lenkte sie dann schnell ab. "Wer hat dir denn jetzt geschrieben?" "Harry!", strahlte sie und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Schnell faltete sie das Pergament auseinander und las den Brief laut vor:

"_Liebe Jamie, danke für die Süßigkeiten. Deine Eule hat sie meinem Vater leider auf den Kopf fallen lassen, aber außer einer kleinen Beule ist ihm nichts passiert. Du musst es aber auch immer übertreiben, oder? Das waren ja mindestens vier Pfund! Dad hat zwar die Hälfte als Wiedergutmachung beschlagnahmt, aber trotzdem hatte ich heute Morgen Bauchschmerzen. Dad hat sich natürlich über mich lustig gemacht, aber dann wurde er plötzlich grün im Gesicht und hat sich eine Viertelstunde lang im Bad eingeschlossen. Rate mal wer dann gelacht hat? Naja, wie auch immer, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir in Zukunft nur noch unsere Eule nehmen. Ich habe sie in den letzten Wochen trainiert, ich glaube nicht, dass sie deinem Vater nochmal...du weißt schon, auf den Umhang machen wird._

_Aber kommen wir zum Thema: Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen eine Eule von meinem Direktor gekriegt, du weißt sch__on, der, der mit eurem Direktor die ganzen Brieffreundschaften arrangiert hat. So gut hat die Idee von der "Völkerverständigung" zwar nicht geklappt, die meisten meiner Freunde kriegen schon schlechte Laune wenn sie eine Eule nur sehen, aber das scheint ihn nicht weiter zu kümmern. Er will einen Schüleraustausch organisieren. Im Klartext würde das für uns bedeuten, dass ich ein paar Monate bei dir wohne und zur Schule gehe und dass du danach mit zu mir kommst. Allerdings würdest du dann im Internat wohnen. Naja, jedenfalls sind hier alle ganz begeistert von der Vorstellung mich für eine Weile loszuwerden und wenn dein Vater einverstanden ist, dann würde ich in einer Woche kommen. Wenn du den Brief kriegst weißt du wahrscheinlich schon Bescheid, schließlich müsstest du von deiner Schule auch schon einen Brief gekriegt haben. Also, falls nicht noch etwas dazwischen kommt und du mir absagst sehen wir uns am Freitag. Alles Liebe, dein Harry" _

"Dad, haben wir so einen Brief bekommen?" Sirius legte angestrengt die Stirn in Falten. "Ähm, nicht dass ich wüsste." Mit einem Mal verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht und auch Jamie schien eine Erleuchtung zu haben. "KREACHER!" Eine Sekunde später erschien der Hauself vor ihnen, verbeugte sich tief und versuchte Sirius Füße zu küssen. Angeekelt sprang er zurück, trat dabei aber leider seiner Tochter auf die Füße, die gequält aufjaulte und nun auf einem Fuß auf und abhüpfte. "Zieh keine Show ab Jamie!", knurrte er nur und sie hielt beleidigt inne. Sirius Stimme wurde mit einem Mal so zuckersüß, dass man beim bloßen Zuhören schon Zahnschmerzen bekam. "Kreacher, hast du zufällig noch einen Brief für mich?" Der Hauself nickte begeistert und zog einen dicken Stapel aus seiner mit pinken Blumen verzierten Schürze. "Mahnung, Mahnung, Rechnung, zweite Mahnung, letzte Mahnung sonst wird Ihr Haushalt gepfändet, Werbung, ah... meint der Meister den hier?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Demut und er hielt Sirius einen dicken Brief hin. Wütend schnappte er sich ihn, während Jamie sich um die anderen Briefe kümmerte. Er überflog das Pergament schnell und seine Hautfarbe wirkte mit einem Mal ziemlich ungesund.

"Dad was ist denn? Soll ich dir einen Kamillentee machen?" Er warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu. "Willst du mich vergiften?" Dann wurde ihm offenbar etwas klar und er schlug sich an den Kopf. "Welches Datum hat der Brief von Harry?" Stirnrunzelnd sah Jamie nach und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. "Er hat geschrieben, dass er in einer Woche kommt wenn ich mich nicht melde. Und das wäre... oh mein Gott!" "Morgen", vollendete ihr Vater ihren Satz und sie nickte nur. "Verdammt, musst du denn immer so langsam sein?", fauchte sie ihre Eule an, die daraufhin beleidigt den Kopf einzog." Sirius schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Kreacher, du wirst mit Penny spielen und danach ihren Käfig saubermachen!" "Neeeeeeeiiiiiin" Den Schrei des Hauselfs hätte man sicherlich noch Straßen weiter gehört, aber glücklicherweise war das Haus durch viele verschiedene Zauber geschützt und so drang kein Laut nach draußen.

"Kreacher tut alles und Kreacher wird auch immer brav sein, aber bitte zwingt Kreacher nicht dazu!" Verschwörerisch lockte er Sirius mit einem Finger näher an sich heran, welcher dieser Aufforderung nur ungern nachkam. "Diese Eule ist vom Teufel besessen!", flüsterte der Hauself, "Sie versucht Kreacher das Hirn rauszupicken!" Daraufhin hustete Sirius etwas, das sich nach "Welches Gehirn?" anhörte und Kreacher trollte sich beleidigt. "Möchtest du jetzt doch einen Tee, Dad?", fragte Jamie liebenswürdig und ihr Vater nickte erschöpft. "Mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Feuerwhiskey, bitte!"


	3. Kreacher lässts krachen! Chap 2

Kreacher lässts krachen! (Chap 2)

"Kreacher! Ich hatte dir doch schon vor einer halben Stunde gesagt, dass du alle Treppen saubermachen sollst! Kann ja sein, dass ich Dreck in der Pupille hab, aber von hier siehts so aus, als hätte sich nichts verändert! Also beweg deinen dreckigen Hintern oder ich bügele dir deine Finger höchstpersönlich!" Sirius Laune war auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt, er hatte mit Stress noch nie sonderlich gut umgehen können und Kreachers Faulheit ließ das Fass endgültig überlaufen. "Ja Master", murmelte der Hauself und verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine Nase an den Boden stieß. Grummelt griff er sich Eimer und Lappen und machte sich über die erste Stufe her. "Master befiehlt, Kreacher tut es. Kreacher wird die Treppe mit ganz viel Seife einreiben und dann bricht der Master sich den Hals! Kreacher wird auf seinem Grab tanzen und dann ist Kreacher endlich wieder frei." Nachdem der Hauself seine Hasstirade beendet hatte wurde er sanft an der Schulter berührt. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und ging in Kampfstellung, woraufhin Jamie es nur mit Mühe schaffte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Zu komisch sah der kleine Kerl aus, wie er die langen Finger zu Fäusten geballt hatte und leicht in die Knie gegangen war um sich am besten zu verteidigen. Der Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte sie außerdem an einen kampfbereiten Terrier.

"Kreacher, Schatz, ich finde es so toll, dass du uns bei den Vorbereitungen hilfst. Ich meine, Harry wird in ein paar Stunden hier sein und ich möchte doch den besten Eindruck machen." Mit großen Augen war sie vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen und der Hauself hing förmlich an ihren Lippen. "Du bist mir eine so große Hilfe, ohne dich würden Dad und ich das alles gar nicht schaffen. Danke Kreacher, ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich dich habe!" Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal sanft an und drehte sich dann um, um Pennys Käfig das dritte Mal an diesem Tag sauberzumachen. Der Hauself sah ihr einen Moment hinterher, dann machte er sich mit Feuereifer an die Arbeit, wobei man ihn auch weiterhin vor sich hinmurmeln hörte, der Ton hatte sich allerdings grundlegend geändert. "Kreacher hilft Herrin. Herrin mag Kreacher. Kreacher putzt und macht Herrin eine Freude!" Das letzte Mal war der Hauself so fröhlich gewesen, als er es geschafft hatte die Schutzzauber zu verändern und Sirius drei Stunden im Schnee warten musste bis Jamie von der Schule nach Hause kam. Seitdem waren die Fronten im Hause Black noch verhärteter und nur die junge Rothaarige konnte verhindern, dass es zu Handgreiflichkeiten kam.

In diesem Moment war sie damit beschäftigt Sirius zum Arbeiten zu bewegen, wobei dieser lieber Kreacher überwachen wollte. Irgendwann platzte auch der sonst so geduldigen Jamie der Kragen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes und ein paar kompliziert klingenden Worten fing ihr Vater an sich zu verwandeln. Er bemerkte dies aber erst, als es bereits zu spät war und seine Ohren immer größer und seine Nase länger wurde. Panisch versuchte er sie im Blick zu behalten und Jamie konnte das verräterische Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der Anblick eines schielenden Sirius Blacks war schon so amüsant genug, aber da ihm jetzt auch noch die Haare büschelweise ausfielen war das Gesamtbild einfach göttlich. "JAMIE!" Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Panik schaffte es ihr Vater seiner Stimme einen strengen Klang zu verleihen. "Mach das rückgängig, sonst kannst du was erleben!" Sie lächelte ihn nur süßlich an. "Und zwar? Vielleicht einen Dad, der wie ein kahlrasierter Pudel aussieht?"

Sirius war glücklicherweise zu abgelenkt um ihr zuzuhören, ansonsten wäre er spätestens jetzt ausgerastet. Der Schwarzhaarige überlegte einen Moment, dann strahlte sein entstelltes Gesicht wieder ein wenig und er spielte seinen letzten Trumpf aus. "Sonst kriegst du meine Kreditkarte nicht mehr!" "Meinst du diese?", fragte Jamie und genoss seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck, als sie die Karte hochhielt. Entrüstet wollte Sirius in die hintere Tasche seiner Hose greifen um sein Portemonnaie zu kontrollieren, aber da war nichts. Entgeistert sah er an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass er die gleiche Schürze mit pinken Blumen drauf trug wie Kreacher, nur dass seine um einiges größer war. Wütend stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften. "Jamie Black! Wie kannst du es wagen?" Danach klappte sein Mund nur noch auf und zu, offenbar wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. "Ach komm schon Dad, die Fisch-Nummer hatten wir doch schon, ich hätte wirklich mehr von dir erwartet", stichelte sie und lachte innerlich als ihr Vater daraufhin noch mehr nach Luft schnappte.

Suchend sah er sich um und entdeckte kurz darauf seine Kleidung ordentlich zusammengelegt auf einer Kommode. Darauf achtend, dass die Schürze keine wichtigen Details preisgab hastete er durch das Zimmer und griff sich seinen Zauberstab. Der Zauberspruch mit dem er am Tag davor die Windel gegen seine Hose getauscht hatte funktionierte nicht, offenbar hatte seine Tochter mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet und entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen. Aber Sirius wäre nicht Sirius Black gewesen, wenn er jetzt einfach so aufgegeben hätte. Fünf Minuten und zig Zaubersprüche später trug er zwar wieder seine alte Kleidung, aber seine äußere Erscheinung hatte sich nicht verändert. Als er schließlich bemerkte, dass er es ohne seine Tochter nicht schaffen würde zuckte er entnervt mit den Schultern und beschloss abzuwarten. Schließlich mussten sie bald Jamies Brieffreund abholen und sie würde ihn sicherlich nicht mit einem Hauself-Vater begrüßen wollen. So weit würde selbst sie nicht gehen. Oder?

Seine Meinung änderte sich aber recht schnell, als er in den Spiegel sah, der über der Kommode befestigt war. Schockiert glitten seine Hände über seinen Kopf, der außer ein paar Haarbüscheln völlig kahl war. Dann drehte er sich um. "Okay Jamie. Du hast gewonnen. Was willst du?" Seine Stimme klang matt und die Rothaarige wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Sie lächelte zufrieden. "Du wirst aufhören Kreacher so zu behandeln, als wäre er weniger wert als du. Versetz dich doch mal in seine Lage! Er muss Menschen dienen, die er vielleicht gar nicht leiden kann, muss ihren Befehlen gehorchen." "Das liegt in seiner Natur, er ist nun mal ein Hauself", knurrte Sirius bissig und kratzte sich hinter den überlangen Ohren. "Ach ja? Und was genau macht ihn jetzt zu einem Hauself, der weniger wert ist als du?", fauchte sie zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sirius schnaubte abfällig. "Na ein Hauself hat große Ohren, eine lange Nase, außerdem ist Kreacher arrogant..." Er hielt einen Moment inne und sah an sich herunter. "Haha. Wirklich witzig. Selten so gelacht, dann kannst dus jetzt ja wieder rückgängig machen!"

Jamie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö, das was du gerade über Kreacher gesagt hast trifft auch auf dich zu." "Okay, okay", murrte Sirius, "Ich verspreche, dass ich ihn in Zukunft besser behandeln werde." Jamie seufzte entnervt auf. "Dad, ich weiß, dass du gerade die Finger hinter dem Rücken überkreuzt hast." Verdutzt sah er sie an. "So gut kennst du mich mittlerweile?" Seine Tochter nickte. "Ja und außerdem kann ich deinen Rücken im Spiegel sehen." Sirius musste lachen. "In Ordnung, ich werde wirklich versuchen ihn nicht als minderwertig anzusehen, auch wenn er sich mir gegenüber nicht gerade fair verhält." In diesem Moment mischte sich eine krächzende Stimme ein: "Master Sirius hat Kreachers früherer Herrin das Herz gebrochen. Herausgerissen hat er es ihr und ist darauf rumgesprungen!" Jamie sah ihn verwirrt an während Sirius ein paar schnelle Schritte auf den Hauselfen zumachte und ihn an seiner Schürze hochzog. "Meine Mutter hatte kein Herz und wag es ja nicht nochmal über sie zu reden ansonsten kriegst du den Befehl dich um kranke Muggelgeborene zu kümmern!"

Mit großen Augen sah Kreacher zu ihm herauf und sofort wirkte sein Gesichtsausdruck um einiges freundlicher. "Kreacher wird dem Master etwas zu essen kochen, Kreacher kann ausgezeichnete Nierenpastete machen!" Sirius würgte und ließ ihn fallen. "Ich hasse alles was mit Nieren zu tun hat, davon krieg ich Ausschlag!" "Oh", antwortete der Hauself und seine Augen blitzten, "Das hat Kreacher nicht gewusst, dann wird Kreacher eben eine Suppe machen!" Und so leise, dass ihn sonst eigentlich niemand hätte verstehen können fügte er hinzu: "Kreacher kann Nieren ganz klein zerhacken, dann merkt der Master das nicht!" Jamie hatte ihn allerdings ganz genau gehört und beschloss nun nicht nur, den Fluch von ihrem Vater zu nehmen, sondern auch Penny ganz zufällig in die Küche zu lassen, sie würde den Suppentopf schon umkippen. Ein paar schwierige Beschwörungen später fingen Sirius Nase und Ohren an zu schrumpfen und seine Haare wuchsen wieder. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder, während er mit dem Zauberstab die Fenster putzte und die Kissen im Wohnzimmer aufschüttelte.

"Mann ist das peinlich. Jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr die Flüche meiner Tochter aufheben!" Jamie lachte, tippte das Geschirr in der Spüle an, das sich daraufhin selbstständig abwusch und tätschelte ihm aufmunternd die Wange. "Och Daddy, das war mal wieder eine kleine Abwandlung von mir, ich fand es wirklich deprimierend, dass du die Windel gestern so schnell wegzaubern konntest. Wenn du in der Lage wärst meine Zauber rückgängig zu machen hätten sie ja gar keinen Sinn mehr!" Sirius warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. "Du solltest deine Tür heute Nacht lieber verriegeln, ansonsten kann es sein, dass ich mit einer Schüssel voll warmen Wasser ankomme." Sie starrte ihn an und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. "Du warst das? Weißt du eigentlich wie ich mich geschämt habe? Und der arme Kreacher musste das ganze Bett neu beziehen! Verdammt, ich hätte dich vorhin fotografieren sollen!" Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus. "Tja, zu spät!"

In dem Moment huschte ein Lächeln über Jamies Gesicht und Sirius wurde augenblicklich blass, wusste er doch, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. "Ich habe immerhin noch meine Erinnerungen, also mach das ja nicht noch einmal sonst könnte es sein, dass deine Arbeitskollegen bald etwas zu lachen haben!" Er wollte sofort etwas erwidern, aber da fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr und er wurde blass. "Verdammt, wir müssen noch einkaufen gehen, schnell zieh dir was Anständiges an und dann müssen wir los." Jamie seufzte ergeben auf. "Ich sehe wirklich nicht ein, warum wir uns die Lebensmittel nicht schicken lassen können wie normale Zaubererfamilien. Klar, Muggelkleidung muss man in Läden kaufen und mit Muggelgeld bezahlen, aber das mit dem Essen finde ich doch sehr umständlich." "Keine Widerrede!", befahl Sirius, nahm ihr die Kreditkarte weg und schubste sie in Richtung Treppe. "Zieh dich an, aber ich sag dir gleich: Keine Netzstrümpfe und der Bh gehört unter das Tshirt!" Jamie verdrehte die Augen. "Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass das mein Halloweenoutfit war? Immer wieder hältst du mir das vor, langsam wird es echt öde!"

Mit diesen Worten hüpfte sie die Treppenstufen hinauf und kam zehn Minuten später in einer Jeans und einem normal ausgeschnittenen Top wieder herunter. Sirius hob gespielt schockiert eine Augenbraue, woraufhin sie sich grinsend umdrehte und ihm ihren halbnackten Rücken präsentierte. Ihr Vater lachte nur. In dem Moment kam Kreacher ins Wohnzimmer, der über und über mit Suppe bekleckert war. Penny saß auf seinem Kopf und machte fröhlich gurrende Geräusche. Wütend versuchte der Hauself sie mit seinen Armen von seinem Kopf herunterzuschlagen, aber als das nicht klappte gab er auf. "Ist die Herrin immer noch hier? Herrin muss doch weg, sonst kommt Herrin zu spät!" Unwirsch wies Sirius ihn zurrecht. "Wir haben noch mehr als eine Stunde Zeit, wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir den Einkauf noch!" Kreacher blickte ihn scheinbar entsetzt an, aber Sirius sah das belustigte Funkeln in seinen Augen. "Herrin hat Kreacher gesagt, dass sie um 13 Uhr ihren Freund abholen muss und jetzt ist es 12.55 Uhr!" Sirius blitzte ihn wütend an. "Sag mal bist du jetzt schon zu blöd um die Uhr zu lesen? Es ist 11.55 Uhr!" "Dad!", ermahnte Jamie ihn und zog die Augenbrauen unwillig zusammen.

Kreacher lächelte falsch. "Oh nein, da hat Kreacher wohl beim Putzen die Uhr verstellt! Kreacher wird sich gleich selbst bestrafen gehen. Was wäre wohl angemessen? Oh ich weiß, Kreacher wird sich mit Schokofröschen zu Tode mästen, das wird Kreacher tun!" Und damit flüchtete er zurück in die Küche, Penny auf seinem Kopf war offenbar schon längst vergessen. "Ich bring ihn um!", knurrte Sirius, "Ich bring ihn um!" "Deine Schallplatte hat einen Sprung", erwiderte Jamie kühl und schob ihn in Richtung Haustür. "Komm schon Dad, soll ich fahren oder tust dus?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du bist noch nicht 16." "Na und? Ich dürfte trotzdem, schließlich bist du ja dabei und..." "NEIN!" "Okay, okay." Abwehrend hob sie die Hände. "Dann fahr du halt!" Damit ging sie zu dem Wagen, setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und wartete bis ihr Vater den Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt hatte und den Motor anließ. Er drückte aufs Gas, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fuhr der Wagen nicht richtig. Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen stupste Jamie ihn grinsend an. "Dad, ich will mich ja wirklich nicht einmischen, aber es könnte helfen wenn du die Handbremse löst!"


	4. Sirius vs Jamie Chap 3

Auch hier vielen Dank für deine Reviews Sarah Wenigstens eine Person, die es liest seufz Diese FF hat übrigens schon zu ausschweifenden Diskussionen geführt, ich habe nämlich eine ganze Menge Hinweise versteckt… Mal sehen ob sie auch hier gefunden werden

Sirius vs Jamie: Schlagabtausch der ganz besonderen Art (Chap 3)

"Dad! Komm schon! Bewegung, Bewegung, Bewegung!" "Mensch Jamie, jetzt mach aber mal langsam! Ein alter Mann ist doch kein Hogwarts-Express!" Nachdenklich kräuselte die Rothaarige die Stirn. "Hogwarts? Warte mal...Den Begriff habe ich doch schon mal gehört, das ist eine Schule, oder?" Sirius Blick wurde mit einem Mal misstrauisch, aber gleichzeitig wirkte er besorgt. "Du musst dich irren, ich habe dir sicherlich nicht von Hogwarts erzählt!" Gelangweilt zuckte seine Tochter mit den Schultern. "Naja, wie auch immer, ist doch nicht wichtig, oder?" "Ähm, nein", murmelte Sirius und lächelte gequält. "Komm schon, beeil dich. Harrys Flugzeug müsste vor 20 Minuten gelandet sein und du willst doch bei eurem ersten Treffen nicht zu spät kommen, oder?" Jamie hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue und tippte auf ihre Uhr woraufhin ihr Vater amüsiert die Augen verdrehte. "Nicht übermäßig zu spät kommen meinte ich natürlich. Für Frauen sind 20 Minuten doch normal, oder?"

In Erwartung einer bissigen Antwort zog er den Kopf ein, wobei der Versuch schuldbewusst zu wirken kläglich misslang. Aber stattdessen grinste Jamie nur verklärt vor sich hin. Fragend zog ihr Vater eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hast mich eine Frau genannt!", strahlte sie triumphierend. "Nein hab ich nicht!", widersprach er und blinzelte erschrocken. "Do-och", flötete die Rothaarige und strich sich hochzufrieden die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann fasste sie Sirius an den Händen und hüpfte so um ihn herum, dass er sich notgedrungen mitdrehen musste. "Du siehst eine Frau in mir! Du siehst eine Frau in mir!" Der Schwarzhaarige grunzte unwillig und unterbrach damit Jamies Singsang für einen Moment. Gespielt nachdenklich legte sie sich einen Finger unter das Kinn. "Also was werde ich als Frau alles tun? Hmm, als erstes werde ich mir natürlich künstliche Wimpern und Highheels besorgen. Was denkst du, was wäre angebrachter: Zehn oder zwölf Zentimeter hohe Absätze?" Sirius Augen wurden groß und er wirkte mit einem Mal leicht panisch. Offenbar überlegte er angestrengt wie er seine Worte zurücknehmen konnte ohne seine Tochter zu verletzen. "Also weißt du Schatz... Das habe ich eigentlich nicht so gemeint, das war nur ein Versehen, ist mir so rausgerutscht, verstehst du?"

Er lachte nervös auf, als er sah wie sich das Gesicht seiner Tochter zunehmend verfinsterte und fuhr sich nervös durch das rabenschwarze Haar. Jamies Unterlippe fing an zu zittern. "Du... du findest, dass ich noch ein Kind bin? Was ist es? Mein Humor? Du hast immer gesagt, dass du ihn magst! Mein Aussehen? Sag doch gleich, dass meine Brüste zu klein sind!" "Deine Brüste sind nicht zu... Sie sind für dein Alter sogar recht.." Er stutzte. "Moment mal, ich werde nicht mit meiner Tochter über die Größe ihrer Oberweite diskutieren!" Die Angesprochene verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte ihren Vater gekonnt an. Er wand sich unter ihrem Blick und versuchte es dann noch ein letztes Mal. "Sieh mal Schatz, du wirst immer mein Baby sein, ich werde dich wohl nie als Frau sehen." Seine Augen blitzten auf einmal schelmisch auf und es war klar, dass ihm etwas Wichtiges eingefallen war. "Sieh dich doch mal um, denkst du wirklich, dass dich hier irgendjemand nicht als Frau sieht?" Verständnislos drehte sich Jamie um und ihre Augen glitten suchend umher, bis sie die vielen Blicke auf sich spürte. Die Rothaarige zwinkerte den jungen Männern auf der anderen Seite der Halle zu und drehte sich dann breit grinsend wieder zu ihrem Vater um.

"Ich bin heiß!" Er seufzte und murmelte leise vor sich hin: "Ich habe ein Monster geschaffen." Dann wurde seiner Stimme wieder lauter und er versuchte ihr einen selbstbewussten Klang zu geben. "Na los, gehen wir weiter, Harry wartet sicher schon!" "Übrigens Dad", sagte Jamie und lachte leise, "Gut gerettet. Trotzdem sag es: Ich bin heiß!" "Ich bin heiß", wiederholte Sirius und lachte über ihr entnervtes Stöhnen. "Noch mal für Dumm... äh extra für dich: Sag es: Meine Tochter ist heiß!" "Was?", schrie Sirius scheinbar entsetzt und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich, "Ich bin Großvater geworden? Oh mein Gott, wer war es? Doch nicht dieser schmierige Pizzaverkäufer oder? Hättest du dir nicht einen Anderen aussuchen können? Jetzt werde ich dort nie wieder in Ruhe essen können. Warum stehst du nicht auf Gemüseverkäufer? Damit könnte ich leben. Aber nein, meine Tochter sucht sich einen gegelten Italiener. Bravo!" Dann wurde sein Blick teuflisch und seine Augen blitzten auf. "Dass ich da nicht von selbst drauf gekommen bin, ich meine..." "Was soll das denn heißen?", fuhr Jamie auf, "Findest du mich etwa fett? Ist es das was du sagen willst?" Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe um sein aufkommendes Lachen zu unterdrücken. Dieses verstarb allerdings sofort, als Jamie fortfuhr. "Also in Zukunft gibt es keine Süßigkeiten mehr, kein fettes Essen. Stattdessen Salat und viel frisches Obst, Fisch wäre wohl auch angebracht. Das heißt wir müssen ein bis zweimal pro Woche auf den Markt gehen. Aber keine Sorge Dad, so ein Weidenkorb steht dir bestimmt gut."

Sirius Augen wurden immer größer, aber er sagte keinen Ton. Dann holte Jamie zu ihrem finalen Schlag aus. "Du stehst das natürlich aus Solidarität mit mir durch, ist doch klar!" "Oh", machte er, "Oh. Eigentlich finde ich dich sehr schlank, fast schon skelettartig, ein Strich in der Landschaft. Wir müssen unsere wöchentlichen Pizzaorgien unbedingt beibehalten, sonst verhungerst du mir noch!" "Zu dünn? Dann sollte ich vielleicht einen Push-up tragen! Ich meine Striche sind doch eher unauffällig und mit einem Push-up kriege ich bestimmt die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungs, oder was meinst du?" Sirius stöhnte auf und ließ sich offensichtlich erschöpft auf einer Stuhl nieder, der in der Wartehalle stand. "Ich habe keine Chance hier zu gewinnen, oder?" "Nein", gab Jamie lachend zu, "Aber es spricht für dich, dass du es wenigstens einsiehst." Ihr Vater nickte ergeben und stand dann auf. "Na komm, holen wir Harry ab!" Die Rothaarige lächelte. "Meiner Meinung nach kommt es auf die paar Minuten mehr jetzt auch nicht mehr an, aber ich will dir heute wenigstens einen kleinen Sieg lassen." "Zu gütig", knurrte Sirius, lachte aber leise.

Während sie in den hinteren Teil der Halle liefen legte Sirius einen Arm um seine Tochter. "Ich liebe diesen ständigen Schlagabtausch zwischen uns, aber du könntest mich wenigstens ab und zu mal gewinnen lassen, findest du nicht?" "Nö", antwortete Jamie schlicht und er seufzte gespielt gequält auf. Dann drückte er Jamie einen Kuss auf das dunkelrote Haar und erwiderte stolz: "Ich hätte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Das ist mein Baby!" Zuerst wollte sie ihm etwas Passendes entgegensetzen, aber dann schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Sirius sah sie verwundert an, aber auch er schwieg und blickte stattdessen auf seine Uhr. "Drei, zwei, eins", murmelte er so leise, dass Jamie ihn nicht hören konnte und sah dann unauffällig in ihre Richtung. "Wow Dad, ganze zwei Siege für dich heute, wie steht es denn jetzt? Vier gegen sieben Millionen?" Sirius fing an zu lachen. "Ich wusste, dass du deine vorlaute Klappe nicht halten kannst!" "Wie der Vater so die Tochter ist alles was ich dazu sage!", erwiderte sie grinsend. "Musst du denn immer das letzte Wort haben?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige gequält. "Worauf du einen lassen kannst. Oder lieber nicht, glaub mir, ich bin ganz froh, dass ich mein eigenes Bad habe." "Touché", seufzte Sirius und wandte sich dann einer Serviceangestellten zu.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, können Sie mir sagen wann der Flug aus..." Er drehte sich zu Jamie um, "Wo ist Harry eingestiegen?" "Paris", antwortete sie, "Hey, guck mich nicht so an, in der Eule heute Morgen stand er müsse noch etwas besorgen." Die Frau lächelte. "Der Flug aus Paris hat Verspätung. Er wird voraussichtlich in ein paar Minuten landen, Sie haben also noch etwas Zeit." "Dankeschön", lächelte Sirius und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß. "Wann haben Sie denn heute Abend Feierabend?" "DAD!" Empört stemmte Jamie die Hände in die Hüften. "Halt die Luft an wenn sich die Erwachsenen unterhalten!", knurrte Sirius und wandte sich wieder seinem Objekt der Begierde zu. Beleidigt über die Tatsache, dass sie offenbar Luft für ihren Vater war drehte Jamie sich um und fing an mit dem erstbesten Kerl zu flirten. In Sekundenschnelle hatte Sirius sich von der Angestellten gelöst, einen Arm um seine Tochter geschlungen und riss sie mit sich. "Kannst du etwa nicht lesen?", fauchte er wütend, woraufhin ihn der Kerl irritiert ansah. Sirius zeigte auf Jamies Top und zog jedes Wort in die Länge, als müsste er sie einem kleinen Kind erklären. "Nicht. Anfassen. Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?"

Mit einem weiteren bösen Blick zog er Jamie zu einer Sitzreihe, wo er sie auf einem Stuhl absetzte und sich drohend vor ihr aufbaute. "Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder?" Gänzlich unbeeindruckt griff die Rothaarige in ihre Tasche und zog einen kleinen schwarzen Spiegel heraus. Sorgfältig fing sie an ihre Wimpern zu tuschen und fuhr sich dann ein paar Mal mit ihrem Lipgloss über den Mund. Dann hielt sie inne und wischte ihn wieder ab. Fragend hob Sirius eine Augenbraue. "Na, wenn Harry mich küssen will möchte ich ihn ungern mit Lipgloss voll schmieren", erklärte sie und er lachte amüsiert. "Du gehst aber ran!" Verständnislos blickte Jamie ihn an. "Wieso, in Europa küssen die sich doch zur Begrüßung auf die Wangen, oder nicht?" Ihr Vater biss sich auf die Lippen, konnte das Lachen aber nicht unterdrücken. "Du meinst wahrscheinlich die Franzosen. Wirklich Jamie, es würde dir gut tun im Unterricht mal etwas anderes zu machen, als dich zu schminken." "Tu ich doch", widersprach sie und verschränkte gespielt gekränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich lackiere mir zum Beispiel die Nägel!" "Das ist ein Fortschritt", nickte Sirius und nahm sie dann kurz in den Arm. "Mal im Ernst, Schatz. Ich bin wirklich unglaublich stolz auf deine guten Noten." "Du wärst auch stolz wenn ich mich prügeln würde", warf seine Tochter lachend ein. "Solange du gewinnst, sicher!", erwiderte er todernst und nur seine Augen verrieten ihn.

In dem Moment sah sie über seine Schulter und stieß einen begeisterten Schrei aus. "Harry?" Schnell riss sie sich los und stürzte auf einen Jungen zu, der sich seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. "Bist du Jamie?" Sie nickte begeistert und ließ sich dann von ihm umarmen. "Siehst du Schatz? Du hast dir den Mund ganz umsonst abgewischt." "Das konntest du dir jetzt nicht verkneifen, oder Dad?", seufzte Jamie und löste sich von ihrem Brieffreund. "Nicht für alle Schokolade der Welt", nickte er und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf sie zu, sodass er nun nur noch etwa einen Meter entfernt stand. "Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen oder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und ruckelte nervös an seiner Tasche. "Nein" antworteten Vater und Tochter gleichzeitig und brachen dann in Gelächter aus. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten wandte sich Sirius Harry zu. "Willst du deine Kapuze nicht abnehmen? Ich bezweifele, dass es hier drinnen auch regnet. "Oh natürlich", murmelte Harry und Jamie sah, dass er errötete, woraufhin sie ihrem Vater einen strafenden Blick zuwarf. Er hob abwehrend die Hände und erstarrte dann. Harry hatte seine Kapuze mittlerweile nach hinten geschoben und sein vom Regen noch feuchtes Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab. Für einen Moment riss Sirius die Augen auf, dann murmelte er "Ach du heilige Schweinshaxe" und kippte nach hinten weg.


	5. Jamie und die verflixten Gene

Mal wieder ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an Sarah, auf dass ich deine Theorien noch ganz oft durcheinander bringe Es gibt nämlich extrem viele Möglichkeiten… Aber ich verrate nichts und lasse sie dich Stück für Stück entdecken ;-)

Jamie und die verflixten Gene (Chap 4)

"Dad! Dad bitte, bitte wach auf. Daddy... Du kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen!" Die weinerliche Stimme seiner Tochter riss Sirius aus der Bewusstlosigkeit. Während sich die Dunkelheit um ihn herum langsam lichtete, war Harry redlich bemüht Jamie vor einem

Nervenzusammenbruch zu bewahren. Trotz seiner tröstenden Worte brach sie in Tränen aus und krümmte sich wimmernd auf dem Boden zusammen. Unter Einsatz seiner ganzen Willenskraft rappelte sich Sirius auf und krabbelte leise stöhnend auf seine Tochter zu. Beschützend schloss er sie in seine Arme und wiegte sie hin und her. Ab und zu drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf das dunkelrote Haar und murmelte beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr. Nach einer Weile versiegten die Tränen und Jamie lehnte sich erschöpft an seine Brust. Auch Harry hatte sich mittlerweile auf dem Boden niedergelassen und fuhr sich nun unsicher durch die Haare. Eben diese Geste lenkte Sirius Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen und er wurde erneut etwas blass um die Nase. Müde schloss er die Augen. "Von Millionen von Jungs in England wird gerade er ihr Brieffreund. Ich hoffe ihr amüsiert euch", murmelte er leise und starrte böse gen Himmel.

"Wie meinen Sie das Mister Black?", fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn."Ähm", machte Sirius und kratzte sich an der Nase, "Mir wäre es natürlich lieber gewesen, wenn Jamie ein Mädchen als Brieffreundin gekriegt hätte, aber die Hoffnung wurde mir ja recht schnell genommen. Da hättest du doch wenigstens hässlich sein können, meinst du nicht?" Der Schwarzhaarige lachte und sah seinen Gastvater erleichtert an. "Übrigens wäre es mir lieber, wenn du mich Sirius nennst. Sonst komme ich mir noch älter vor, als ich sowieso schon bin." Jamie gluckste leise und öffnete den Mund um einen passenden Kommentar abzugeben, als ihr Vater ihr barsch über den Mund fuhr. "Du hast erstmal Sendepause, das war ja mal wieder typisch: Ich wache gerade aus einer Ohnmacht auf und das Erste, was ich tun muss ist dich zu trösten." Dann warf er ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Guck mal in den Spiegel!" Mürrisch griff Jamie in ihre Tasche und zog einen kleinen schwarzen Spiegel heraus. Als sie hineinsah weiteten sich ihre Augen.

"Verdammt, ich sehe ja wie ein Schwein aus!", fluchte sie leise. "Ja", stimmte Sirius zu, "Und deine Wimperntusche ist von dem Geheule auch ganz verschmiert!" Böse blitzte seine Tochter ihn an. "Ach halt doch die Klappe du räudiger Köter!" Fragend blickte Harry umher, aber Jamie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Vergiss es." Sie machte Anstalten sich aufzurappeln und nahm seine helfende Hand dankend entgegen. Dann streckte sie ihrem Vater die Hand hin, aber als er sie ergreifen wollte zog sie sie weg. "Die Schlüssel!" Grinsend schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich meinem immer-noch-nicht-16-jährigen Baby erlaube meinen Wagen zu fahren? Und bevor du mir jetzt weismachen willst, dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst: Vergiss es! Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um mein schönes Auto!" "Boah!", machte Jamie und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust. "Pass bloß auf, dass ich dich beim nächsten Mal nicht zum Tierarzt bringe und kastrieren lasse!" Unwillkürlich presste der Angesprochene die Hände vor seinen Unterleib und auch Harrys Hände zuckten nervös. Verunsichert blickte er Jamie an und fragte: "Redet ihr immer so miteinander? Ich meine, ist das der Normalzustand bei euch?" Vater und Tochter sahen sich an und nickten dann gleichzeitig. Beeindruckt wackelte Harry mit dem Kopf. "Cool." "Ja, das beschreibt uns ziemlich gut", stimmte Sirius zu und stand dann auf. Jamie wandte sich währenddessen an ihren Brieffreund. "Wir wollten eigentlich vor deiner Ankunft noch einkaufen gehen, aber wir hatten..." "Einen Hauselfen, dessen Kopf sich über unserer Eingangstür viel besser machen würde", warf Sirius ein, aber Jamie ignorierte ihn gekonnt und fuhr ungerührt fort. "Ein paar technische Schwierigkeiten. Ich hoffe das macht dir nichts aus." "Quatsch", antwortete Harry, "So lerne ich doch gleich das wichtigste Element der amerikanischen Kultur kennen." Man konnte die Fragezeichen in Sirius und Jamies Augen beinahe sehen und Harry lachte leise. "Das Einkaufszentrum, ihr wisst schon... Viele bunte Schachteln, überteuerte Produkte, kurz: Der amerikanische Traum!" Vater und Tochter sahen sich an als wollten sie sagen: Der hat seinen Tee wohl eher geraucht als getrunken!

Sirius räusperte sich unnötig lange und forderte die Jugendlichen dann auf ihm zum Wagen zu folgen. Während Harry sich mit seiner Tasche abmühte, stritten sich Vater und Tochter lauthals darüber, wer ans Steuer durfte. Jamie bestand darauf, dass sie nur so die nötige Fahrpraxis erlangen konnte und Sirius wiederholte immer wieder, dass er noch nicht bereit war zu sterben. Und wenn, dann solle es doch bitteschön ein cooler Tod sein, wie zum Beispiel von einer Riesentomate erschlagen zu werden. „Und wo willst du diese Riesentomate bitte herkriegen?", fragte Jamie feixend, woraufhin ihr Vater ein verdrießliches Gesicht machte. „Da hast du wohl Recht. Außerdem würde sie mich wohl weniger erschlagen, sondern eher ertränken und darauf bin ich nicht besonders scharf." Seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich von einem Besen erschlagen werde?" „Ich kann da gerne mit unserem Baseballschläger etwas nachhelfen", bot Jamie an und grinste offenbar sehr zufrieden über ihren Vorschlag. „Aber dann kommst du in den Knast!", widersprach Sirius. „Ich weiß nicht wo das Problem ist. Ein Haufen knackiger Männer nur für mich alleine! Das ist doch der Traum einer jeden Frau!" Sirius grinste dreckig. „Du würdest aber in den Frauenknast kommen." Jamie legte für einen Moment den Kopf schief, als würde sie über diese Option ernsthaft nachdenken, aber dann verzog sie das Gesicht und schüttelte sich. „Du hast mich überzeugt. Dann fangen wir gleich heute Nachmittag an deine Killertomate zu züchten." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und Sirius schlug lachend ein.

Beim Auto angekommen fingen Sirius und Jamie wieder an zu streiten, wer denn nun fahren dürfte. Harry verlagerte peinlich berührt das Gewicht von dem einen auf den anderen Fuß und versuchte die neugierigen Blicke der umstehenden Leute so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Vater und Tochter schien das nicht weiter zu stören und Harry nahm an, dass sie derartig öffentliche Auftritte schon gewöhnt waren. Schließlich schlug Jamie einen Wettkampf vor. Wer sich zuerst versprach durfte den ganzen Tag nicht mehr fahren. „Okay, ich hab einen: Knackige Knackis knabbern knackige Knackwürste!", ratterte Jamie runter und strahlte ihren Vater selbstzufrieden an. Er hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Die haben es dir angetan oder?" „HA! Du hast den Satz falsch gesagt!", rief die Rothaarige und fing an wild zu tanzen. „Das ist ihr Siegestanz", erklärte Sirius dem irritiert dreinblickenden Harry, „Wir können schon froh sein, dass sie bis jetzt noch kein Indianergeheul angestimmt hat!" Jamie hielt für einen Moment inne, nur um dann wie eine Wildgewordene um ihren Vater herum zuspringen. „Loser! Loser! Gib mir ein L, gib mir ein O, gib S… gib mir… Moment mal, was kommt jetzt?" Verzweifelt versuchte Harry sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihm einen scheinbar beleidigten Blick von Jamie eintrug. Schnell lenkte Sirius die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Das gehörte noch nicht zu unserer Abmachung!" „Wohl!", widersprach Jamie bockig und schmollte ihn gekonnt an.

Sirius bemerkte, dass er kurz davor war nachzugeben und war dankbar, als Harry sich einmischte. „Also ich finde auch, dass Mister… dass Sirius noch eine Chance haben sollte." „Boah", machte Jamie, „Komm du mir nach Hause!" Harry bemerkte aber glücklicherweise das Funkeln in ihren Augen und lächelte erleichtert. „Na schön, Dad, dann lass mal hören!"

„Knackige Knackis knabbern knackige Knackwürste!"

„Knackige Knackis knabbern knackige Knackwürste!", hielt Jamie noch schneller dagegen.

„Knackige Knackis knabbern knackige Kackwürste!"

Ein paar Sekunden lang sah sie ihn sprachlos an, dann brach Jamie in ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter aus. „Du… du… du… du hast Ka... Ka…" „Ich hab Kacka? Na klar, wir sind doch alle ein bisschen kacka!", grinste Sirius spöttisch, aber seine Wangen röteten sich etwas. Jamie kicherte immer weiter. Dann wischte sie sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Das war köstlich! Weißt du was? Dafür darfst du heute fahren!" Dann brach sie wieder in Gelächter aus. Sirius verdrehte die Augen und sah Harry kopfschüttelnd an. „Kinder!" Sein Gegenüber nickte zustimmend, doch dann musterte er scheinbar interessiert seine Schuhe. Sirius drehte sich um und blickte in Jamies erzürntes Gesicht. „Habt ihr mir was zu sagen?" Beide schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf und bemühten sich, unschuldig auszusehen. Hastig flüchtete Sirius hinter das Lenkrad und Jamie machte Anstalten sich auf den Beifahrersitz zu setzen. „Oder willst du hier hin?" Dabei sah sie Harry allerdings so drohend an, dass er unbewusst einen Schritt zurückwich. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und die Rothaarige nickte scheinbar gleichgültig. „Gut, dann sitze ich hier!

Das Lachen krampfhaft unterdrückend ließ sich Harry auf dem Rücksitz nieder und lauschte Jamies Ausführungen darüber, wie man richtig ausparkte. Nach drei Minuten hatte Sirius es noch immer nicht geschafft und er schlug wütend auf das Lenkrad ein, woraufhin ein lauter Hupton ertönte. „Hör auf mich abzulenken, ich muss mich konzentrieren!" Scheinbar beleidigt fing Jamie an vor dem heruntergeklappten Spiegel die Wimperntusche vollständig zu entfernen. „Jetzt zick mal nicht so rum, kann ich doch nichts dafür, wenn du nicht rückwärts ausparken kannst!" „Ich kann…" Prompt rammte Sirius einen Hydranten. Jamie legte lässig ihr Taschentuch weg und betätigte dann den Scheibenwischer. „Eine gute Idee Dad, jetzt müssen wir nicht mehr in die Waschanlage!" Während Harry sich die halbe Faust in den Mund steckte um das Lachen zu unterdrücken schloss Sirius für einen Moment die Augen und fuhr dann ohne auf die schimpfenden Menschen zu achten los. Allerdings hörte man kurz darauf ein leise gemurmeltes „Obliviate".

Nach einer 15-minütigen Fahrt waren sie endlich vor dem Einkaufszentrum angekommen und Jamie schnappte sich sofort einen großen Einkaufswagen. Auch Sirius schob bald darauf einen vor sich her und erwiderte auf Harrys verwunderte Blicke: „Böse Zungen würden behaupten, dass wir verfressen sind, aber ich finde, dass wir einfach nur einen gesunden Appetit haben. Außerdem ist das immer noch besser, als diese Hungerhaken, die bei jedem Stück Salat Angst haben zu dick zu werden. Außerdem sind wir ja jetzt zu dritt!" Den letzten Satz hatte er fast trotzig gesagt. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hatten sie Jamie eingeholt, die gerade mit verklärtem Gesicht vor einem großen Regal voller Make-up stand. Strahlend hielt sie ihrem Vater einen braunen Lidschatten vor das Gesicht. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Jamie, du hast doch schon einen Ähnlichen, dieser ist nur ein wenig dunkler und hat eine schönere Verpackung." Sie wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Das Argument ist gut, aber es kommt bei mir nicht an: Ich. Will. Den. Lidschatten. Jetzt!" Als Sirius keine Anstalten machte zu reagieren zog sie ihren letzten Trumpf. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen um meine Augen weiblicher erscheinen zu lassen? Warum kann ich keine tollen grünen Augen haben, oder dunkelbraune, fast schwarze? Ich wette Mom hatte schöne Augen, aber nein, die erbe ich natürlich nicht, stattdessen diese Haare!" Anklagend zeigte sie auf eben diese. „Meine Mum hat auch rote Haare", mischte sich Harry ein, „Aber sie sind heller als deine und viel glatter!"

Grummelnd warf Jamie ihre Haare über die Schultern. „Ich weiß selbst, dass ich manchmal aussehe, als hätte ich in die Steckdose gegriffen, aber danke, dass du mich noch einmal darauf aufmerksam machst!" Sie seufzte tief auf. „Eigentlich mag ich meine Haare ja. Die Farbe ist doch schön oder? Eben eine Mischung aus rot und braun, nicht alltäglich aber auch nicht zu auffällig… Aber meine Augen, nein tut mir Leid, ich finde, die passen einfach besser zu einem Mann!" „Find ich jetzt zwar nicht, aber wenn du meinst… Pack den Lidschatten ein", seufzte Sirius woraufhin ihm seine Tochter um den Hals fiel. „Du bist der beste, beste Daddy der Welt!" „Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal bei deinen Dates beschatte!" „Ich glaube, da werde ich den Tierfängern mal einen Tipp geben müssen", lächelte Jamie süßlich und Sirius erblasste merklich. Harry brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Du klingst genau wie meine Mum!" „Danke für das Kompliment falls es eins war!", lächelte Jamie und knuffte ihn liebevoll in die Seite. „Aber du solltest vielleicht anfangen sie „Mom" statt „Mum" zu nennen, ansonsten merkt man sofort, dass du nicht von hier bist!" Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich habe dir übrigens was aus Paris mitgebracht!" Aufgeregt fing die Rothaarige an auf und ab zu hüpfen. „Was ist es? Was ist es? Ohhhh, komm schon!" Aber Harry schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und fing an verschiedene Obst- und Gemüsesorten in Sirius Wagen zu laden. Dessen missmutige Blicke ignorierte er dabei gekonnt. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen lehnte sich Jamie an ihren Vater, der sofort einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. „Er erwartet doch nicht wirklich, dass wir so etwas…", sie spie das Wort beinahe aus, „…essen, oder?" Sirius schnaubte. „Da hat er die Rechnung aber ohne mich gemacht! Wozu gibt es schließlich Kreacher?"


	6. Through a fathers eyes

Through a fathers eyes (Chap 5)

„Dad! Nein! Wirst du wohl… Aus!" Es war ein Bild für die Götter. Jamie stand breitbeinig und mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen vor ihrem Vater, der sich zwei Kartons an die Brust presste und dabei trotzig auf seine Tochter herabsah. „Aus! Brav… Braver Sirius, lass fallen, lass fallen", gurrte seine Tochter und verkniff sich dabei das Lachen. Sirius sah sie scheinbar schockiert an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich soll hier was fallen lassen? Meinst du nicht, dass die anderen Leute das stören wird?" Für einen Moment konnte Jamie seiner Logik nicht folgen, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass Harry gerade einen großen Salatkopf in den Einkaufskorb lud und dafür zwei Packungen Eis wieder in die Tiefkühltruhe legte. „Was? Wieso sollten die etwas dagegen haben?", fragte sie abwesend während sich versuchte ihren Brieffreund mit Blicken zu töten. Dieser jedoch warf ihr nur eine Kusshand herüber und zog demonstrativ drei riesige Schokotafeln aus dem Einkaufswagen. Gerade als Jamie sich mit lautem Gebrüll auf ihn stürzen wollte um die Tafeln, wenn nötig mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen, nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr. Für einen Moment war sie sich sicher, dass ihr ihre Sinne einen Streich spielten und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Als sie sie allerdings wieder öffnete bot sich ihr das gleiche Bild: Ihr Vater öffnete gerade umständlich seinen Gürtel und wollte offenbar seine Hose herunterlassen. „Dad? Was zum…?"

„Was denn?", fragte er unschuldig und öffnete den Reißverschluss sowie den darüber liegenden Knopf, „Ich tue nur was du von mir verlangt hast." Demonstrativ wackelte er mit dem Hintern und setzte ein treuherziges „Wuff" daran. „Schon gut" murmelte Jamie ergeben, „Schon gut, ich habe verstanden. Machen wir einen Deal: Du wirst nicht à la Hundemanier einfach auf den Boden machen und dafür rede ich nicht mehr mit dir als wärst du ein Hund." Als Sirius offenbar befriedigt nickte und seine Hose wieder schloss fügte seine Tochter fast unhörbar hinzu: „Jedenfalls für heute nicht." Dann griff sie schnell nach den beiden Kartons, die der Schwarzhaarige auf den Boden gestellt hatte um seiner Tochter eine Lektion zu erteilen und stellte sie zurück ins Regal. Prompt stieß er einen protestierenden Heulton aus und Jamie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Da-ad! Müssen wir darüber denn jedes Mal wieder diskutieren? Du weißt genau, dass das selbst für unsere Verhältnisse zu ungesund ist und ich habe keine Lust dich nach deinem Zuckerschock wieder stundenlang durchs Haus zu jagen! Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dachtest du letztes Mal, du könntest fliegen!

Trotzig schob Sirius die Unterlippe vor. „Na und? War es dein gebrochener Arm oder meiner? Na also." Als die Rothaarige nicht reagierte stampfte er ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf. „Mann Jamie, ich bin hier der Erwachsene und ich kann selbst entscheiden was ich zum Frühstück esse!" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, winkte ihm ihr zu folgen und stellte sich so vor Harry, dass er den Einkaufswagen nicht weiter ausladen konnte. Während Sirius seine geliebten Pommes zurückholte versuchte er es noch einmal mit bewusst weinerlicher Stimme: „Och biiiitte, es sind doch nur Cornflakes!" Böse blitzte Jamie ihn an. „Das sind nicht nur Cornflakes. Eins kannst du mir glauben, es wäre gesünder einfach ein paar Löffel Zucker zu essen. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass es grünes und pinkes Getreide gibt?" „Woher willst du das denn wissen?", grummelte Sirius und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust, „Vielleicht wurden sie verzaubert?!" „In einem Muggelladen ist so etwas ja auch an der Tagesordnung", nickte Jamie zustimmend und verdrehte die Augen. Dann drehte sie sich zum Zeichen, dass die Diskussion beendet war, um und schob ihren Wagen zur Kasse. Sirius folgte ihr leise vor sich hinschimpfend, allerdings nicht ohne vorher mit spitzen Fingern die Paprika aus seinem Einkaufswagen zu entfernen.

An der Kasse angekommen entdeckte er sogleich Jamie und quetschte sich an einer älteren Frau vorbei um zu ihr zu gelangen. Diese fing augenblicklich an zu zetern, wie frech doch die heutige Jugend sei, was Sirius Laune allerdings nicht schmälerte. Im Gegenteil, froh über die Unterschätzung seines wirklichen Alters pfiff er vor sich hin, was der alten fast einen Herzinfarkt bescherte, so sehr regte sie sich auf.

Jamie nahm von alledem kaum etwas wahr, ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag einzig und allein auf ihrem Brieffreund. Sie war ihm so nahe gekommen, dass ihre Nasespitzen sich fast berührten und sah ihm nun von unten herauf aufmerksam an. „Ich mag deine Augen!" „Danke", er lachte, „Die habe ich von meiner Mum geerbt." Jamie warf Sirius einen bitterbösen Blick zu, welcher daraufhin entnervt mit den Augen rollte. „Jaja, ich weiß, du hättest lieber die Augen deiner Mutter und dafür meine Haare geerbt. Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass es genau andersrum ist!" Jamie wackelte zustimmend mit dem Kopf, wandte sich dann aber erneut Harry zu. „Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht tauschen möchtest?" „Augen tauschen? Also manchmal bist du echt ein bisschen seltsam Jamie!", murmelte Harry und Sirius nickte ihm bekräftigend zu. Als sich seine Tochter daraufhin umdrehte und ihn drohend ansah, machte er sich gedanklich eine Notiz, nie wieder die Instinkte seines Babys zu unterschätzen und setzte ein seiner Meinung nach harmloses Gesicht auf. Jamie zog aber nur eine Augenbraue hoch, als wolle sie sagen „Das kannst du doch besser!" und wandte sich dann der Kassiererin zu, die sie freundlich grüßte. Nach weiteren 15 Minuten hatte sie endlich sämtliche Waren eingescannt und Harry und Jamie hatten sie in Plastiktüten verpackt. Sirius dagegen suchte während der ganzen Zeit seine Kreditkarte und als er schließlich schon seinen Schuh auszog, um daraus das Geld für Notfälle zu holen fiel besagte Karte aus seiner Brusttasche. Sowohl Jamie, als auch die Kassiererin und Harry hatten alle Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen und trauten sich auch endlich wieder ihre Nasen loszulassen.

Und es wurde nicht besser: Als Sirius aufgefordert wurde seine Geheimnummer einzugeben machte er ein verzweifeltes Gesicht. „Sonst musste ich das doch auch nicht!" Die Kassiererin lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Dann haben sie wohl sonst nicht so viel Geld ausgegeben. Es tut mir Leid, aber ab einem bestimmten Betrag müssen sie ihre Geheimnummer eintippen." Sirius machte ein verzweifeltes Geräusch und verzog dann so angestrengt das Gesicht, dass Jamie sich beherrschen musste ihn nicht auf die nächste Toilette zu befördern. Mit einem breiten Grinsen zog sie das Gerät zu sich und tippte dann lässig die richtige Reihenfolge der Zahlen ein. Misstrauisch blitzte Sirius sie an. „Wieso…?" Jamie lächelte entwaffnend. „Wenn ich Klamotten kaufe überschreite ich besagte Grenze regelmäßig und so habe ich mir deine Geheimnummer… besorgt." „Darüber reden wir noch", zischte Sirius, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Kurz darauf schwankten die drei mit vielen Tüten beladen in Richtung Auto, dann stolperte Jamie und die Lebensmittel ergossen sich über den Boden. Sirius grinste sie nur selbstzufrieden an. „Kleine Sünden bestraft der liebe Gott sofort!" „Seit wann sind wir denn bitte gläubig?", murrte Jamie, rieb sich den Knöchel und öffnete eine Tüte Lakritz. Harry gluckste leise, schwor eine Kamera herauf und machte ein paar Schnappschüsse. „Das wird Dad sicher gefallen", lachte er und betrachtete Jamie, die von den verstreuten Lebensmitteln keine Notiz zu nehmen schien und sich stattdessen genüsslich Lakritz in den Mund stopfte.

Mit einer Bewegung hatte Sirius Harry die Kamera weggenommen und steckte sie in die Tasche seiner Jacke. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin lächelte er leicht. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Fotos verloren gehen. Das wäre ja eine Katastrophe!" Harry kannte seinen Gastvater nicht gut genug um es zu bemerken, Jamie kaute immer noch glücksselig auf einer Lakritzschnecke herum und so registrierte niemand Sirius Stimmungsumschwung. Energisch griff er nach seinen Tüten und scheuchte Harry vor sich her zum Auto. Schweigend luden sie die Tüten ein und erst nach weiteren zehn Minuten unterbrach Harry die Stille. „Ist es nicht unklug, dass Jamie die Kombination für deine Kreditkarte hat? Ich meine, sie könnte wer weiß wie viel Geld ausgeben und du hättest keine Chance das zu verhindern." Sirius lächelte. „Ich vertraue Jamie und sie ist sehr verantwortungsbewusst!" Auf Harrys ungläubigen Blick hin lachte er noch mehr. „Ja ich weiß, sie wirkt nicht so, aber das ist sie wirklich. Ich habe sie nie wirklich wie ein Kind behandelt, wir waren immer auf einer Stufe. Sie musste die Konsequenzen tragen wenn sie Mist gebaut hat aber sie hat eben auch ein Mitbestimmungsrecht."

Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Meine Mum hat immer gesagt, dass es wichtig ist, dass Kinder Kinder bleiben, dass sie sich an Regeln halten, dass sie sich erst langsam an Verantwortung gewöhnen müssen." Sirius nickte bestimmt. „Da hat deine Mutter natürlich Recht und Jamie weiß ganz genau, an welche Regeln sie sich zu halten hat und dass ich da nicht mit ihr diskutiere. Vielleicht habe ich mich falsch ausgedrückt. Natürlich durfte Jamie ein Kind sein und natürlich habe ich ihr immer geholfen, aber ich habe ihr nie Dinge einfach so verboten, ich habe sie ihr solange erklärt, bis sie mich verstanden hat. Das ging teilweise stundenlang so. Versuch mal gegen die Logik einer Dreijährigen anzukommen!" Sirius lachte und fuhr sich abwesend durch die Haare. „Jamie war schon immer… besonders und ich habe ihr auch schon von klein auf das Zaubern erlaubt. Es ist heutzutage einfach wichtig sich verteidigen zu können. Offiziell darf man in Amerika erst zaubern wenn man elf ist, aber auf unserem Haus liegen so viele Schutzzauber, dass davon niemand etwas mitbekommen hat." Mit einem Mal wirkte Sirius nachdenklich und er musterte Harry genau. „Was ist mit Voldemort?"

„Sie wissen…?" „Du!", widersprach Sirius. „Ich weiß? Ja natürlich weiß ich von Voldemort!" Verwirrt schüttelte sein Gastsohn den Kopf und Sirius lachte bellend. „Nein, ich meinte, dass du mich duzen sollst." „Oh… ja" Harry wurde rot. „Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn, meine Eltern sagen, dass er seit Jahren im Untergrund agiert und seine Gefolgsleute um sich scharrt. Er will an die Macht, hat aber wohl zu große Angst vor einem erneuten Rückschlag." Er wollte schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, aber Sirius hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ich weiß, was damals passiert ist. Glaub mir, das weiß ich nur zu gut", fügte er leise hinzu und mit einem Mal sah Harry Schmerz in seinen Augen, der sogleich verschwand als Jamie mit einem hübschen Mädchen an ihrer Seite auftauchte. Als die beiden allerdings näher kamen fand Harry das Mädchen gar nicht mehr so hübsch. Sie erinnerte ihn mehr an ein aufgezäumtes Zirkuspferd. Sie war offenbar ein paar Mal zu oft in einem Solarium gewesen und zusätzlich in einen Farbtopf gefallen. Die Augen hatte sie mit schwarzem Lidschatten und Strasssteinchen betont, die Lippen wären mit einem grellen Pink angemalt und ihre Frisur erinnerte ihn an ein totes Tier. Der Minirock, das bauchfreie T-shirt und die hohen Highheels verbesserten das Bild auch nicht gerade. „Okay Darling", zwitscherte sie affektiert und hauchte zwei Küsschen in die Luft, „Wir sehen uns." Ihr Blick fiel auf Sirius und Jamie wunderte es, dass sie nicht anfing zu sabbern. „Hallo Mr Black. Oder darf ich Sirius sagen?" „Hallo Amber", erwiderte er kühl, „Tschüss Amber!". Sie sah ihn erst verwirrt an und grinste dann dümmlich. „Ciao ciao!" „Bussi bussi!", rief Jamie ihr noch hinterher und winkte. Dann drehte sie sich zu Harry und Sirius um und das künstliche Lächeln fiel ihr aus dem Gesicht. „Jetzt brauch ich eine große Portion Eis, Pizza und ein paar halbnackte Männer!" Protestierend öffneten, sowohl Harry, als auch Sirius den Mund, aber Jamie unterbrach sie gleich wieder. „Na los, worauf wartet ihr? Auf zur Videothek!"


	7. Ein später Gast

Die Reviews werde ich irgendwann heute beantworten, jetzt suche ich mir erstmal was zu futtern

Eine Schwangere, eine Schatztruhe und ein später Gast (Chap 6)

„JAMIE!" „Ja doch, ich habs gehört!" „Dann beweg dich endlich!" „Wenn du nicht warten kannst dann geh doch selber!" „JAMIE LILITH BLACK!" „Jaja, schon gut", gab sie sich geschlagen, zog sich ein Top über den Kopf und rannte zur Tür. „Hey John, da bist du ja!" Lächelnd umarmte sie den jungen Mann und er wurde rot. „Hey, ich dachte schon ihr seid nicht da!" „Quatsch, ich hab mir nur mein Freitagabendoutfit angezogen" erwiderte sie und zeigte auf ihre Jogginghose und das knappe Top. „Magst du noch reinkommen?" Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, geht nicht, ich habe noch eine Auslieferung im Wagen." Dann wurde sein Ton wieder geschäftlich. „Das wären dann eine extragroße Pizza Hawaii, eine normale mit Salami und eine extragroße mit Sardinen." Er stutzte. „Habt ihr Besuch?" „Nein ich bin schwanger und habe neuerdings einen Heißhunger auf Salami", entgegnete die Rothaarige und Johns Augen wurden groß. „Echt? Ja stimmt, jetzt sehe ich es auch." Jamie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, seufzte dann frustriert auf, drückte ihm das Geld in die Hand und verabschiedete sich knapp. „DAD! HARRY!", brüllte sie, bekam aber keine Reaktion. Sie versuchte es noch einmal, wieder ohne jegliche Antwort, woraufhin sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breitmachte. „DAD! Es gab keine Sardinen mehr!" Keine 30 Sekunden später stand Sirius mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihr. „Aber Daddy", grinste die Rothaarige, „Warum hast du denn einen so roten Kopf?" „Damit man mich besser sehen kann", knurrte Sirius und lachte kurz. Dann besann er sich wieder auf die wichtigen Dinge im Leben:

„Keine Sardinen mehr? Was denken die denn wer sie sind? Jeden Freitag bestellen wir Pizza und sie haben keine Sardinen mehr?" Er legte den Kopf schief und überlegte offenbar angestrengt. „Kann ich Salvatore dafür verklagen? Ach natürlich kann ich das. Wir sind hier in Amerika, da verklagt Jeder Jeden!" Dann erst sah er seine Tochter genau an und verdrehte die Augen. „Und wieder bin ich darauf reingefallen. Super. Wehe du erzählst das Harry, der muss mich ja mittlerweile für den größten Deppen halten!" Jamie lachte leise, starrte auf einen Punkt neben der Tür und lachte noch mehr. „Er steht hinter mir oder?" Grinsend nickte seine Tochter und Sirius ließ ein verdrießliches Knurren verlauten. Harry dagegen lächelte vergnügt und legte seiner Brieffreundin einen Arm um die Schultern. „Was guckst du denn so angesäuert?" „John hat gesagt... Moment mal: Angesäuert? Bin ich eine Zitrone oder was?", murrte Jamie, hielt kurz inne und sah dann ihren Vater an. „Wenn du eine Zitrone hast mach Limonade draus!" zitierten sie gleichzeitig und lachten dann. „Ihr seid echt gruselig, wisst ihr das?", murmelte Harry und die beiden nickten wieder gleichzeitig fröhlich mit dem Kopf. „Freak…", begann Jamie, „Und stolz drauf!", sagte Sirius und zog sie dann hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer. „Wie ein altes Ehepaar", murmelte Harry, „Die beenden ja schon gegenseitig ihre Sätze. Mann, wenn ich das Mum erzähle, die kriegt sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein!" Dann folgte er den beiden ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich das erste Mal bewusst um.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte zwar gewusst, dass die Wohnung der Blacks aus vielen Muggelgegenständen bestand, aber die Mischung überraschte ihn dann doch. Neugierig sah er sich um. Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf Sirius, der gerade mit aller Kraft versuchte eine Schlafcouch auszuziehen und auf Jamie, die grinsend daneben stand und offenbar kluge Ratschläge gab. Sirius Blick nach zu urteilen waren diese aber eher unerwünscht. Ein paar Meter weiter befand sich ein großes Fenster, durch das man einen Strand mit Palmen und klarem, blauem Wasser sehen konnte. „Illusionszauber", erklärte Jamie, „Eine der wenigen Sachen, die Dad richtig gut kann! Nur bei lebenden Dingen kriegt er das nicht hin." Lachend duckte sie sich und das für sie bestimmte Kissen flog in den Kamin. „Du solltest wirklich lernen deine Wut zu kontrollieren", rügte die Rothaarige ihren Vater, „Sonst können wir bald auf Kartoffelsäcken schlafen!" „Dann haben wir wenigstens immer was zu essen in der Nähe", murmelte Sirius und grinste. Jamie seufzte nur und verdrehte die Augen.

„Harry, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Leg doch bitte noch ein wenig Holz nach, ja?" Der Angesprochene nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Nach ein paar Minuten schob er sich mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck einen Finger in den Mund und Jamie lachte erneut. „Du hättest auch einfach deinen Zauberstab benutzen können, dann hättest du jetzt nicht diese", sie hustete, „Untragbaren Schmerzen. Oh mein Gott, was ist das denn?" Geschockt zeigte sie über den Kamin auf ein riesiges Bild. Verblüfft drehte Harry seinen Kopf und auch Sirius ließ für einen Moment von dem Sofa ab, nicht ohne ihm vorher noch drohend die Faust entgegenzustrecken. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" Dann ging alles ganz schnell: "Accio Splitter!" Augenblicklich heulte Harry gequält auf und fing an auf einem Bein auf und ab zu hüpfen. Als ihm allerdings klar wurde, dass sein Fuß ja gar nicht verletzt war und er wohl ziemlich merkwürdig aussah lief er rot an und senkte beschämt den Kopf während seine Brieffreundin sich vor Lachen ausschüttete.

„Was ist denn jetzt mit dem Bild?", fragte Sirius und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tochter wieder auf sich. Diese verdrehte nur die Augen. „Ich warte zwar immer noch auf die Auswertungen aus dem Labor, aber eigentlich ist es doch klar: Wir können gar nicht verwandt sein, soviel Dumm…" „Was?", fuhr Sirius unwirsch dazwischen und sah Jamie abwartend an. „Na, das ist doch nicht normal, dass du nicht kapierst, dass ich Harry nur ablenken wollte." „Nein, nein. Auswertungen? Du zweifelst daran, dass ich dein Vater bin? Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" Jamie hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist eigentlich los mit DIR? Das war doch nur ein Scherz, ich wette, das hat sogar Harry kapiert." Dieser nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf, nur um dann inne zu halten und ein beleidigtes „Hey!" zu grummeln. Sirius seufzte auf und setzte sich auf den Boden. Jamie lächelte ihn besorgt an, ließ sich vor ihm nieder und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß. „Vielleicht hast du dir bei deiner Ohnmacht vorhin den Kopf gestoßen, das würde so einiges erklären!" Sirius grinste dankbar und nickte dann zustimmend. Geistesabwesend fing er an durch Jamies Haar zu streichen, woraufhin die Rothaarige wohlig aufseufzte. Harry fühlte sich mit einem Mal ziemlich unwohl, wollte er doch die Zweisamkeit der Beiden nicht stören und so betrachtete er aufmerksam das Bild über dem Kamin. Es war riesig, in schwarz-weiß gehalten und bewegte sich nicht. Es zeigte den offensichtlich viel jüngeren Sirius, der auf einer Couch lag und ein Baby auf seinem Bauch liegen hatte.

„Das ist Jamie als sie noch ganz klein war!", beantwortete Sirius die im Raum stehende Frage und kniff seiner Tochter grinsend in die Wange. „Sie sieht… äh… süß aus", stotterte Harry und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. „Ich sah wie ein Junge aus, du kannst es ruhig aussprechen", murrte die Rothaarige und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie haben Dad ständig zu seinem süßen Sohn beglückwünscht, da hat er mir Ohrlöcher stechen lassen…" „Was aber nichts gebracht hat", fügte ihr Vater feixend hinzu, „Also habe ich ihr einen Strampler angezogen, auf den ich die Worte „Ich bin ein Mädchen, glaubs oder sieh nach!" gezaubert hatte. Danach haben sie mich in Ruhe gelassen." „Das glaub ich sofort", murmelte Harry und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Dabei lag das nur an ihren kurzen Haaren", verteidigte Sirius seine Tochter augenblicklich, „Sie wuchsen einfach nicht, ich war bei so vielen Ärzten, aber die meinten nur, dass das wohl psychisch bedingt wäre. Jamie ist ja der Meinung, dass sie mich bestimmt mal nackt erblicken musste und dadurch ein Trauma erlitten hat. Als wenn ich so unansehnlich wäre. Und dann, als sie eineinhalb war hatte sie auf einmal lange Haare. Von einem Tag auf den anderen. Einfach so." „Was dir aber auch nicht Recht war", warf Jamie ein und Sirius stöhnte gespielt entnervt auf. „Auf dein Gebrüll während ich dir die Haare gekämmt habe hätte ich gut verzichten können, danke." „Ich hätte auch auf das eine oder andere verzichten können!", erwiderte Jamie und blickte ihn böse an. „Oh nein, nicht das schon wieder!" „Oh doch, genau das!" Während Sirius frustriert den Kopf in den Händen vergrub ließ sich Harry auf dem Boden nieder und sah seine Brieffreundin aufmerksam an.

„Dad hat mir mal erzählt, dass ich meinen… wie sagtest du? Ach ja, meinen Pipimann verloren hätte, weil ich zuviel Süßigkeiten gegessen hatte und als Nächstes würden mir die Haare ausfallen!" „Was denn?", murrte Sirius und wurde rot, „Du warst als Dreijährige schon so verfressen, dass wir praktisch nie Süßigkeiten im Haus hatten, weil du sie sofort aufgegessen hast! Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere –und das tue ich immer- dann hattest du damals schon ein Loch!" „Wie wäre es, wenn du mich zum Zähneputzen gezwungen hättest?!", knurrte Jamie und boxte Sirius in den Bauch. „Ich hatte wochenlang Angst meine Haare zu verlieren, was glaubst du warum ich so geschrieen habe, wenn du mir die Haare gekämmt hast?" „Oh", murmelte ihr Vater und zog den Kopf ein. „Sorry?", fragte er und lächelte betont unschuldig, woraufhin Jamie nur schnaubte. In dem Moment beschloss Harry, dass es nun an der Zeit war einzugreifen. „Mein Dad hat mir Brüste als Kind immer so erklärt: Sie sind wie ein Schloss, du musst die richtigen Knöpfe drücken, damit sich die Truhe öffnet und du eine Chance auf den Schatz hast." Jamie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erinnerte sowohl Sirius als auch Harry damit unbewusst an eine gewisse Person. „Und ich dachte immer mein Dad wäre seltsam!"

Harry lachte leise und zeigte dann auf einen Bilderrahmen, der auf dem Kaminsims stand. „Das bist auch du, oder?" Sie nickte. „Das war das erste und einzige Mal, dass Dad mich einkleiden durfte." „Ey!", machte dieser empört, „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" „Okay, das einzige Mal, dass ich etwas getan habe ohne es zu hinterfragen! Und das Ergebnis sieht man ja da." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte zufrieden und Harry stand auf um das Bild näher zu betrachten. Man sah Sirius in schwarzen Klamotten und mit einer Sonnenbrille, neben ihm stand ein Motorrad und er strich sich gerade lässig die Haare aus der Stirn. Auf seiner anderen Seite stand eine etwa fünfjährige Jamie. Auch sie trug eine schwarze Motorradkluft und eine Sonnenbrille und neben ihr stand ein Plastikmotorrad, auf dem sie sich genauso lässig abzustützen versuchte wie ihr Vater. Immer wieder sah sie zu ihm herauf und ahmte seine Haltung nach. Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen änderten Vater und Tochter mit einem Mal ihre Position, verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust und blickten grimmig in die Kamera. Dann sahen sie sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil in die Augen und brachen in Gelächter aus. Sirius Augen strahlten wie Harry es noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte als er sich herunterbeugte, seine Tochter auf den Arm nahm und ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Sie lächelte ihn daraufhin warm an, schlang ihre kleinen dicken Ärmchen um seinen Hals und warf eine Kusshand direkt in die Kamera.

Harry konnte sich von dem Bild kaum losreißen, zu sehr berührte ihn die liebevolle Beziehung der beiden Blacks, die ihm jetzt zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst wurde. Dann allerdings hörte er Sirius im Hintergrund quengeln, dass die Pizza kalt werden würde und er drehte sich grinsend um. Sein Blick fiel auf Jamie, die ihrem Vater offenbar eine passende Bemerkung an den Kopf geworfen hatte und jetzt bockig die Hände in die Hüften stemmte, weil der Schwarzhaarige nicht reagierte. Stattdessen starrte er mit offenem Mund auf einen Punkt hinter ihr und ließ sich dann geschockt auf den Hintern fallen. An der Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal jammerte und bemittleidet werden wollte erkannte die Rothaarige, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen musste und fast zeitgleich mit Harry drehte sie sich um und stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. In der Tür stand eine Frau mit dichtem, dunkelrotem Haar.


	8. Ein schicksalhafter Brief

Auch dieses Chap widme ich Sarah, ich hoffe ich kann dich ein bisschen zum lachen bringen

Ein schicksalhafter Brief oder warum Jungs nicht alleine auf die Toilette gehen sollten (Chap 7)

„Dora!" Lachend stürzte sich Jamie auf die junge Frau und umarmte sie so stürmisch, dass die beiden zu Boden fielen. Stöhnend rappelten sie sich auf und auch Sirius schien langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen. Harry dagegen kratzte sich irritiert an der Nase. „Ist das deine…" Augenblicklich wurde er von Sirius unterbrochen. „Nein!" „Aber du weißt doch gar nicht was er sagen wollte! Also wirklich Dad, mach so weiter und du kriegst zum Geburtstag einen Gutschein für einen Benimmkurs!", schimpfte seine Tochter und blickte ihn strafend an. Sirius verschränkte sofort die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte wie ein kleines Kind. Als daraufhin niemand reagierte stampfte er verärgert mit dem Fuß auf und Jamie hatte alle Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Haben wir wieder Kakerlaken?" „Kakerlaken?", kreischte ihr Ebenbild und suchte panisch nach einer Möglichkeit ihre Füße in Sicherheit zu bringen. Offenbar war ihr das Sofa zu weit entfernt und so sprang sie Sirius in die Arme. Nun, sie wollte ihm in die Arme springen, aber da er seiner Tochter gerade demonstrativ den Rücken zukehrte fiel sie unsanft auf den Boden und blieb benommen liegen.

Glucksend drehte sich Sirius wieder um. „Also ich sehe nur einen Käfer!" Und damit zeigte er auf die am Boden liegende Frau, die alle Viere von sich gestreckt hatte und verzweifelt versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Da Vater und Tochter anscheinend zu beschäftigt damit waren sich über ihr Missgeschick zu amüsieren fasste sich Harry ein Herz und versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen. Sekunden später lag er auf ihr drauf und Jamie und Sirius bekamen vor lauter Lachen kaum noch Luft. Mit hochrotem Kopf krabbelte Harry von der Rothaarigen herunter und putzte dann minutenlang seine Brille.

Jamie hatte sich mittlerweile von ihrem Lachanfall erholt und vermied es nun ihren Vater anzusehen, so wusste sie doch genau, dass sie sonst wieder loskichern würde, was sie unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Schließlich kannte Harry sie noch nicht lange genug und auch wenn er Sirius und ihren Humor in vielen Bereichen zu teilen schien erinnerte sie sich noch zu gut an sein häufig so irritiertes Gesicht. „Harry, das ist meine Cousine und beste Freundin Dora. Dora, das ist Harry Potter!" Höflich streckte er ihr die Hand hin, die sie sofort ergriff. „Geil dich endlich kennen zu lernen, ich hab ja schon voll viel von dir gehört!" Irritiert über ihre Sprachweise runzelte Harry die Stirn, nur um dann das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt zu verziehen.

„Dora, du zerquetscht ihm die Hand!", lachte Sirius und tätschelte seinem Gastsohn aufmunternd die Schulter. „Mach dir nichts draus, Dora war schon immer etwas… ähm ja…" „ Besonders? Außergewöhnlich?", schlug die Angesprochene augenzwinkernd vor, Jamie murmelte "Seltsam!" und Sirius nickte zustimmend. „Was tust du denn hier?" „Oh, ich wollte dich eigentlich nur ein wenig… anpumpen, du weißt schon. Übrigens solltet ihr die Muggelabwehrzauber wieder aktivieren, es bilden sich schon Trauben um euer Haus und es wird gewettet wieso ihr ihnen noch nie aufgefallen seid. Ich hab 50 Dollar auf die Vermutung gesetzt, dass ihr Aliens seid und die Weltherrschaft an euch reißen wollt!" Während Harry Jamies Cousine ungläubig ansah sprang Sirius fluchend auf um die Abwehrzauber zu erneuern. Und Jamie? Die fragte interessiert nach, ob man in die Wetten noch einsteigen könnte.

Als Sirius wieder zurückkam blickte er die Rothaarige schweigend an. Sie erwiderte den Blick fragend, sagte aber kein Wort. Nach einer Weile wurde es ihr offenbar zu dumm und sie unterbrach die Stille. „Was denn?" „Dein Outfit!", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige ruhig, woraufhin sie zu strahlen begann. „Gefällts dir? Sieht voll krass aus, oder? Jetzt gehen ich und Jamie bestimmt als Zwillinge durch. Und der größte Traum eines jeden Mannes ist es nun mal, es mit Zwillingen zu tun!" Sirius schnappte nach Luft und sah hilfesuchend umher. Diesmal erwies sich ein bestimmter junger Mann als Retter und wechselte das Thema: „Nur der Esel nennt sich zuerst", murmelte Harry und Jamie rammte ihm kichernd den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Gib ihr nicht noch mehr Munition!"

Doch es war schon zu spät. Für einen Moment wirkte die junge Frau beleidigt, dann strahlte ihr ganzes Gesicht und sie fing an kehlige Geräusche zu machen. „Was tust du da Dora?", fragte Sirius, offensichtlich redlich bemüht nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Ich bin ein Esel", antwortete sie so todernst, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. „Hört sich für mich eher an, als wäre man einen Tier auf den Schwanz getreten!", lachte Sirius und hielt seiner Tochter die Hand hin, die daraufhin lachend einschlug. „Damit kennst du dich ja besonders aus, nicht wahr Sirius?", knurrte Dora bissig und der Schwarzhaarige nickte begeistert. „Ja, meiner ist tatsächlich so lang, dass man drauftreten könnte!" Eine peinliche Stille entstand und als Sirius registrierte was er da gerade gesagt hatte hielt er seiner Tochter erschrocken die Ohren zu. „Bisschen spät, was Siri, altes Haus?", gluckste es vom Sofa her und Harry presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um die Situation für seinen Gastvater nicht noch unangenehmer zu machen.

„Ähm ja", machte er und schaute dabei so unglücklich drein, dass Jamie schließlich Erbarmen mit ihm hatte. Sanft zog sie seine Hände von ihren Ohren und wies ihn an ein paar Decken zu holen. Da der Schwarzhaarige nicht daran dachte seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen dauerte dies ein paar Minuten und als er das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat hatte Jamie den Kampf gegen das Schlafsofa offenbar gewonnen, die Gardinen waren zugezogen und Kreacher schob gerade einen großen Tisch heran. Darauf standen ein Fernseher und Videorekorder sowie Berge an Schokolade, Chips und Weingummi. Verloren aussehend zwischen dem ganzen Süßkram lag ein einzelner Apfel, der in diesem Moment auf den Boden fiel, was aber niemanden zu stören schien.

Jamie lächelte dem Hauself noch einmal gütig zu und erlaubte ihm dann sich zurückzuziehen. Strahlend verbeugte er sich vor seiner Herrin, warf einen angeekelten Blick auf Harry und Dora und trat Sirius im Vorbeigehen kräftig auf den Fuß. Fluchend wollte dieser ihm folgen, wurde dann aber von Jamies seiner Meinung nach zu tiefen Ausschnitts abgelenkt. Harry verstand seinen mörderischen Blick offenbar genau richtig und legte seiner Brieffreundin schnell eine der mitgebrachten Decken um die Schultern. Diese murrte zwar leise, kuschelte sich dann aber doch darin ein. Bei dem Anblick seiner Tochter wurde Sirius wie immer warm ums Herz und ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Als die Rothaarige dann aber den Kopf hob verschwand dieser Ausdruck und machte einem fragenden Blick Platz. „Was sehen wir uns an?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Jamie wahrheitsgetreu, „Harry hat den Film ausgesucht. Er meinte, dass seine Mom das Video total mag!" Dieser nickte begeistert. „Ja, es geht da um eine Prostituierte…" „Und schon hast du meine Aufmerksamkeit", grinste Sirius und quetschte sich zwischen Dora und seine Tochter auf das Schlafsofa. „Naja, jedenfalls verbringt sie dann ein paar Tage mit einem Typen, kriegt ganz viel Geld dafür und…" „Jetzt wirds interessant!" „Mensch J, jetzt sei doch mal still, er kann ja gar nicht…" „Seit wann nennst du mit „J"?" „Klingt doch total cool, oder? Und hör auf, mich zu unterbrechen!" „Wer unterbricht hier wen?" „Du mich!" „Stimmt doch gar nicht! Außerdem hast du ja eh nichts Sinnvolles beizutragen!" „Oh, reden wir jetzt geschwollen oder was?" „Besser geschwollen als dieses Pseudo-Gangster-Getue!" „Tut, tut ein Auto hupt!" „Wie bist du denn jetzt darauf gekommen?" „Ja, cool oder?" „Total!" „Verarscht du mich gerade?" „Tja, wenn dus selbst nicht merkst… Ich werde es dir bestimmt nicht sagen!" „Och komm schon!" „Nö!" „Du bist voll doof!" „Selber doof!" „Gar nicht!" „Wohl!" „LEUTE!" Unwillig ließen die Beiden voneinander ab und fixierten Sirius. „Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass es unhöflich ist andere Leute zu unterbrechen?", fragte Dora und versuchte dabei so böse wie möglich zu gucken. „Echt", stimmte ihr Jamie zu, „Wir haben hier gerade eine wichtige Diskussion geführt!"

„Wirklich?", Sirius hob die Augenbrauen, „Und worum ging es dabei?" „Öhm", machte Jamie und sah ihre Cousine hilfesuchend an. „Das… Das ist zu hoch für dich, das verstehst du erst wenn du älter bist!", mischte diese sich ein und offenbar hochzufrieden mit ihrer Antwort griff sie nach einem Stück Pizza. Allerdings hatte sie dabei Sirius Karton erwischt und hielt sich jetzt jammernd die Finger. „Jamie, sag ihm, dass er aufhören soll mich zu schlagen!" „Ja Jamie und sag ihr, dass ich viel älter als sie bin und ihr Satz damit keinen Sinn macht!" „Dann musst du halt warten, bis du intelligent genug bist!" „Ach komm schon, das war doch Kindergartenniveau!" „Ja ganz schön peinlich für dich, oder?" „Jamie, sag ihr, dass ich wir von unterschiedlichen Din…"

„Sagt euch das doch selber!", murrte die Rothaarige und wandte sich dann Harry zu. Da Dora und Sirius allerdings keine Anstalten machten sich wieder zu vertragen stand der Schwarzhaarige schließlich auf und kam mit einem großen Paket zurück. Jamies Augen fingen augenblicklich an zu glitzern. „Ist das mein Geschenk?" Harry lächelte und nickte dann. Ganz behutsam fing sie an die Klebestreifen zu entfernen und der Schwarzhaarige grinste in sich hinein. „Das Papier ist eigentlich nicht das Geschenk!" Für einen Moment sah die Rothaarige unglaublich irritiert aus, dann grinste sie und sie riss das Papier förmlich von ihrem Geschenk herunter. „Ich wollte nur nicht zu gierig erscheinen!"

Eine Weile hörte man nur Sirius und Dora schimpfen, Jamie war ganz ruhig geworden Fast schon zärtlich strich sie über den Stoff des schwarzen Kleides und strahlte ihren Brieffreund mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Bist du deswegen extra nach Paris appariert?" Er nickte. „Mum sagt, dass man immer ein Gastgeschenk dabeihaben sollte. Und Blumen fand ich nach deinem coolen Geburtstagsgeschenk irgendwie nicht passend." „Ach", murmelte Jamie und wurde rot, „Das waren doch nur ein paar Süßigkeiten, nichts Weltbewegendes!" „Süßigkeiten, die meinen Namen tragen? Die aus meinen Lieblingszutaten gemacht wurden? Ich frag ja gar nicht, wie du das gemacht hast, aber allein dafür liebe ich dich schon!"

„Was?" Blitzschnell hatte Sirius sich umgedreht und fixierte nun die beiden Teenager. „Ich habe Harry nur gerade erzählt, dass ich jetzt Prostituierte werde!" Sirius starrte sie entgeistert an und verschluckte sich prompt an einem Stück Pizza. „Na, dann lerne ich meinen Traummann kennen und mache nebenbei noch eine Menge Kohle!" „Natürlich", nickte Sirius und verkniff sich das Lachen, „Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich die Kondome zahle!" „Ihr habt echt einen Schaden", murmelte Harry und gluckste leise. „Liegt in der Familie!" Irritiert hielten Sirius, Jamie und Dora inne und kratzen sich gleichzeitig am Kopf. „Ich wollte das sagen!", fing Jamies Cousine gleich an zu meckern und boxte Sirius in den Magen. Wütend schnappte er sich ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. „Du hast heute schon genug gesagt."

„Aber Jamie darf das doch auch!", schmollte Dora und nickte in die Richtung ihrer Hände. „Sie ist ja auch meine Prinzessin", antwortete Sirius mit gesenkter Stimme und warf seiner Tochter einen zärtlichen Blick zu. „Sag ihr das bloß nicht, sonst kommt sie morgen mit einem dritten Loch in der Nase wieder!" Dora wollte noch etwas erwidern, wurde dann aber von Jamies begeisterter Stimme daran gehindert. „Leute, wie wärs wenn wir IHN mal wieder anwenden? Ihr wisst schon, um Harry zu zeigen wie wir so sind?"

Während Dora begeistert in die Hände klatschte und aufgeregt auf dem Sofa hin und her rutschte verzog Sirius nur wenig euphorisch das Gesicht. „Aber dann nehmen wir deine!" Jamie nickte und fing dann an mit Dora durch das Zimmer zu hüpfen. „Gucken wir jetzt nicht den Film?", fragte Harry irritiert und sein Gastvater schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Nein, wir gehen jetzt auf Entdeckungstour. Also, wenn du noch mal auf die Toilette musst, dann geh jetzt!" Harry nickte nachdenklich und ging dann in den Flur, während Sirius ihm verdutzt hinterhersah. Offenbar hatte der Junge seinen Witz nicht verstanden. Aber das würde schon noch kommen, schließlich würde der Schwarzhaarige mindestens ein halbes Jahr bei ihnen bleiben. Harry ging währenddessen allerdings nicht auf die Toilette. Stattdessen verschwanden seine Finger suchend in den Taschen einer Jacke bis er fündig wurde und Penny mit einem heraufbeschworenen Eulenkeks herbeilockte.

Ruhig tippte er den Gegenstand in seiner Hand mit dem Zauberstab an und wartete eine Weile. Dann zog er etwas aus diesem heraus und beschwor Feder und Pergament herauf. Ein paar Minuten lang hörte man nur das Kratzen der Feder, dann wickelte er das Pergament um den Gegenstand und band beides an eine Schnur, die er dann an Pennys Bein festknotete Mit einem leisen Gruß machte sie sich auf den Weg und Harry schob den Gegenstand wieder in die Tasche zurück. Als er dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging, Jamie und Dora bei den Händen fasste und mit dem von der Rothaarigen gemurmelten „Memoro Extremo" verschwand hatte niemand auch nur eine Ahnung, dass er gerade die Zukunft gravierend verändert hatte.


	9. My past is your past

My past is your past (Chap 8)

„Wo… Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse während Dora und Jamie sich leicht schwankend aneinander festhielten. Das hätte er besser gelassen, denn sofort griff er sich an den Kopf und stöhnte gequält. „Beweg dich ein paar Minuten nicht so schnell, dann verschwindet das von ganz allein", riet Jamie und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken. „Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, wir sind in meinen Erinnerungen. Du wirst gleich Situationen aus meiner Vergangenheit sehen, ich dachte das wäre eine gute Möglichkeit für dich mich besser kennen zu lernen." „Diesen Spruch ke…" „Hat sie erfunden", fuhr Sirius dazwischen und seine Brust schwoll voller Stolz an. „Wow", murmelte Harry bedächtig, „Jetzt fühle ich mich aber richtig mickrig!" „Geht uns allen so wenn Jamie in der Nähe ist", stimmte Dora zu woraufhin ihre Cousine rot anlief und verlegen an ihren Haaren herumnestelte. „Ach hört doch auf!" „Jamie hat genauso viele Fehler wie jeder Andere auch!" Ein mörderischer Blick traf Sirius. „Solltest du mich nicht perfekt finden? Verdammt noch mal, ich bin deine Tochter, vergöttere mich gefälligst!"

„Ganz genau, du bist meine Tochter und ich dulde kein Gefluche in diesem Haus!" „Aber…" „Lass es mich anders ausdrücken, kein Gefluche von dir! Und für deine Widerworte gibt es jetzt Hausarrest!" Abwartend verschränkte die Rothaarige ihre Arme vor der Brust und ihre Augen funkelten spöttisch. „Eine Woche!" „Einen Tag!" „Was gibt dir das Gefühl hier verhandeln zu dürfen?" „Ein Vormittag!" „Was? Hey…" „Eine Stunde!" „Was, hey Moment!" „Okay, wir machen einen Deal, ich darf eine Woche lang zehn Stunden am Tag nicht raus, aber ich kann die Zeiten selbst wählen!" Verdutzt blickte Sirius seine Tochter an, das war doch viel zu einfach gewesen! „Okay…" Das Zögern in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören, offenbar suchte er immer noch nach dem Haken. „Gut, dann darf ich jetzt leider nicht mehr raus wenn ich schlafe. So ein Pech aber auch!" Sirius Schultern fielen für einen Moment herab, er öffnete den Mund als wolle er widersprechen und schloss dann erschöpft die Augen. „Ich werd zu alt für so was!"

Jamie reagierte nicht, was Sirius sofort zu einem neuen Trotzanfall bewegte. „Hey, ich bin dein Vater, verteidige mich gefälligst!" Die Rothaarige lächelte nur. „Mein Daddy hat immer gesagt, dass man nicht lügen darf!" „Das war jetzt fies!" „Leute?" „Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm würde ich sagen!" „Leute!" „Das ist jawohl die Ironie schlechthin. Du und ein Apfel, dass ich nicht lache!" „Ja lach besser nicht, sonst haben wir das Ministerium schneller am Hals als du deine Haarkuren verstecken kannst!" „Lass meine Haare aus dem Spiel, ja? Die haben dir nichts getan! Außerdem, soll das etwa heißen, dass mein Lachen so scheußlich klingt, dass ich dafür ins Gefängnis kommen könnte?" „Das hatte ich zwar eigentlich nicht gemeint, aber wo dus schon ansprichst…" „Fass dir mal lieber an deine eigene Nase Töchterchen!" „Aber an deiner gibt es doch so viel mehr zu fassen!" „MEINE NASE IST NICHT GROß!" „Ach, das ist eine Nase? Gut, dass dus sagst, ich hatte mich schon gefragt ob du einen Schneemann in der Familie hattest! Mit dieser Kar…" „LEUTE!" „WAS DENN HARRY?", brüllten die beiden augenblicklich zurück und er zog erschrocken den Kopf ein. „Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass da anscheinend eine Erinnerung angefangen hat." „Oh", meinte Jamie und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, „Warum hast du denn nicht Bescheid gesagt?" Empört schnappte ihr Brieffreund nach Luft, entschied sich dann aber gegen einen Kommentar, wusste er doch, dass er sowieso keine Chance gegen die Logik der Rothaarigen hatte.

„_Jetzt hör doch auf zu weinen! Komm schon Schatz, ich tu doch was ich kann. Hast du Hunger?", hilflos griff Sirius nach einer Banane und hielt sie dem offenbar erst ein paar Tage altem Baby vors Gesicht. „Moment, Babys essen keine Bananen, wie dumm von mir, sie können sie ja nicht mal selbst schälen! Soll ich das für dich machen, Schatz?" Sofort fing das Bündel auf seinem Arm wieder an zu wimmern und der Schwarzhaarige sah aus, als würde er es ihm am liebsten nachtun. „Schatz, Liebling, du weißt, dass die Muttermilch schon alle- hast du mich gerade böse angeguckt?- na gut, dann leer ist! Und du bist doch Daddys großes Mädchen, du kannst doch auch schon etwas anderes essen, oder?" In diesem Moment verstummte das Baby und sah ihrem Vater tief in die Augen, welcher jetzt mächtig entsetzt wirkte. „Du meine Güte, du kannst ja jetzt schon so verachtend gucken wie deine Mutter! Was? Jetzt lachst du?! Ich mag dich nicht mehr, nur dass dus weißt!" Stille. „Hey, ich habe das doch nicht so gemeint, du bist das Wichtigste für mich also hör auf die Luft anzuhalten! Ich meins ernst, hör sofort auf damit!" Von Wort zu Wort war Sirius Stimme hysterischer geworden und er beruhigte sich auch nicht als man das fröhliche Glucksen des Babys vernahm. „Sehr witzig, wirklich. Sehr witzig."_

„Schon damals hatte ich dich im Griff, Dad!", lachte Jamie, woraufhin dieser interessiert seine Nägel betrachtete. „Ich könnte mal wieder eine Pediküre gebrauchen, oder?" „Erstens meinst du sicher eine Maniküre und zweitens wundere ich mich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so sehr, dass du so gut wie nie Frauen nach Hause bringst!" Protestierend öffnete der Schwarzhaarige den Mund, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen. „Wie alt bist du da, ein paar Tage oder? Ich meine, Sirius hat doch einen Scherz gemacht oder? Du konntest ihn doch noch gar nicht böse angucken oder die Luft anhalten! Das ist doch Quatsch, Babys haben nicht so eine Kontrolle über ihren Körper!" Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich dazu sagen, Jamie war schon immer…" „Besonders?", schlug diese grinsend vor und zwinkerte ihrer Cousine zu. „Und diesmal sag ich: Seltsam! Ätsch!", kommentierte diese und die vier brachen in Gelächter aus.

Als Harry sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte atmete er tief durch. „Ihr macht das gerne, oder? Die Worte des Anderen gegen ihn verwenden?" Offenbar erwartete er aber keine Antwort und sprach sofort weiter. „Okay, du bist eine Hexe und meinetwegen sah es damals so aus, als würdest du die Luft anhalten. Aber dass du dich wirklich noch an die Situation erinnern kannst finde ich jetzt echt gruselig." „Wer hat gesagt, dass sie sich erinnern kann?", fuhr Sirius dazwischen und Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wir sind doch hier in…" „Ich habe ihr meine Erinnerungen gezeigt als sie den Spruch entwickelt hatte, sie wollte mir nämlich partout nicht glauben, dass ich einem Säugling tatsächlich mal Bananen andrehen wollte!" „Das ist ja auch unfassbar!", murmelte die Rothaarige noch und dann befanden sie sich schon in der nächsten Erinnerung.

„_Komm zu Daddy, Schatz! Komm! Na komm!" Auffordernd hielt Sirius einem kleinen rothaarigen Mädchen die Arme hin, das sich daraufhin wenig interessiert einen Daumen in den Mund steckte. „Na gut, einmal trag ich dich noch, aber ab morgen läufst du!", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige und nahm sie auf den Arm. In dem Moment hörte man ein lautes Krachen und Sirius runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Vorsichtig setzte er seine Tochter wieder auf dem Boden ab und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du bleibst schön hier, ja? Daddy ist gleich wieder da!" Er hielt inne. „Wem sage ich das überhaupt? Du würdest dich nicht mal bewegen, wenn eine Horde Hippogreife hinter dir her wären." „Iiii!", jauchzte die Kleine augenblicklich und Sirius lächelte sanft. „Du bist wirklich verboten süß und ich glaube, das weißt du ganz genau!" Dann drehte er sich um und ging in die Küche. Jamie sah ihm hinterher und ihr Gesicht zuckte leicht. Aber anstatt dass sie anfing zu weinen zog sie sich an einem kleinen Hocker hoch und machte zwei unbeholfene Schritte in Richtung Sessel. Dort hielt sie sich fest und griff nach einer herumliegenden Packung mit Keksen. Strahlend griff sie in die offene Tüte und umklammerte mit beiden Händen einen riesigen Keks. Als sie sich dann allerdings umdrehen wollte verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und landete unsanft auf dem Po. Das schien sie aber nicht weiter zu interessieren, denn sie fing selenruhig an an ihrem Keks zu lutschen._

_Von der Küchentüre her ertönte ein lautes Schnauben. „Du kleines gerissenes Biest! Lässt dich die ganze Zeit herumtragen aber kannst schon meine Kekse klauen!" Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Sirius bei seiner Tochter angelangt und ließ sich vor ihr auf den Boden sinken. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an und hielt ihm dann den leicht feuchten Keks entgegen. „Da?" „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich bestechlich wäre?", grummelte Sirius, nahm den Keks und hielt ihn in die Luft. „Na komm, ich habe gesehen, dass du schon stehen und ein, zwei Schritte machen kannst. Also los, hol dir den Keks!" Jamie machte große Kulleraugen und sah ihn mit zitternder Unterlippe an, aber das schien ihn nicht weiter zu interessieren. „Ich warte." Verzweifelt streckte die Kleine ihre Ärmchen in die Luft und versuchte an den Keks heranzukommen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Sie fing an zu wimmern und im ersten Moment schien es, als wolle Sirius ihr den Keks sofort zurückgeben, aber dann besann er sich offenbar auf seine erzieherischen Mittel._

„_Na los, einmal aufstehen, mehr verlange ich doch gar nicht. Ich habe doch eben gesehen, dass du es kannst!" Die Rothaarige blickte ihn böse an, versuchte dann aber sich aufzurichten. Da sie allerdings wie hypnotisiert den Keks anstarrte und jede Bewegung mit den Augen verfolgte verlor sie sofort das Gleichgewicht, fiel auf den Po und fing an zu heulen. Erschrocken und mit einem offensichtlich schlechten Gewissen versuchte Sirius sie zu beruhigen, was ihm aber erst gelang als sie ihren Keks wieder mit beiden Händen festhielt und glücksselig darauf herumlutschte. „Die Schlacht hast du vielleicht gewonnen, aber der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei!", brummelte Sirius, kam ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe und schwupps war der halbe Keks verschwunden. Mit großen bewundernden Augen blickte Jamie ihren Vater an, ließ den Rest des Gebäcks fallen, streckte ihm die Arme entgegen und rief: „Dada!" Sirius begann sofort über das ganze Gesicht an zu strahlen. „Ja, ich bin dein Dada! Sag es noch mal: Wer ist dein Dada? Ich bin deine Dada", gurrte er und sah seine Tochter erwartungsvoll an. Die Rothaarige sah allerdings eher aus, als wolle sie sagen: „Wer ist hier bescheuert? Du bist hier bescheuert!" Sirius schien das entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder aber er wollte sich den Triumph nicht nehmen lassen und so schloss er seine Tochter in die Arme und sah nach oben. „Ich danke euch!"_

„Sie war damals erst sieben Monate alt!", fügte Sirius erklärend hinzu und konnte dabei den Stolz nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. „HA!", machte Harry, „Mum sagt, dass ich schon mit sechs Monaten die ersten Schritte gegangen bin." „Wow, da kannst du jetzt aber echt mal stolz sein!", spottete Dora und Harry warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. „Was war eigentlich dein erstes Wort, Harry?", fragte Jamie interessiert und er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Baby! Meine Mum sagt das war, als ich mit meinem besten Freund gespielt habe. Was irgendwie seltsam ist, weil er genauso alt ist wie ich, aber ich war damals auch erst etwas über ein Jahr alt, also kann man wohl nicht besonders viel Logik erwarten." „Aber J war echt voll.." „Dora? Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und wieder normal sprechen? Bitte, hier ist niemand den du beeindrucken musst. Ob das klappen würde ist eine andere Frage, aber bitte: Drück dich deinem Alter entsprechend aus!" „Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass du ein supersüßes Baby warst!" „Ja, total goldig oder?", fragte ihre Cousine strahlend und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. „Goldig? Hey Jamie, die fünfziger Jahre haben angerufen, sie wollen ihr Wort zurück!" „Ah geh weg!", murrte sie missmutig und Sirius lachte bellend. „Wieder unglaublich kreativ heute, was?" „Du blöder…" „Hund!" „Was?", verblüfft sahen Vater und Tochter Harry an, der auf einen Punkt hinter Sirius zeigte. „Hund! Großer, gefährlicher, hässlicher Riesenköter!"


	10. Rotkäppchen und Struwwelpeter

_Und auch hier nur ein Review… schnief_

Rotkäppchen und Struwwelpeter (Chap 9)

Aus einem Reflex heraus drehten sich Jamie und Sirius erschrocken um, während Dora schon gesehen hatte, was Harry meinte und nun leise in sich hineinkicherte. „Ey!", kam die zu erwartende Reaktion auch sofort, „Wen nennst du hier hässlich?" Irritiert blickte Harry seinen Gastvater an und Jamie versuchte vergeblich ihr Lachen mit ihren Händen zu ersticken. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Sirius wirklich beleidigt erlebte und er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen. Dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen und er blickte den Schwarzhaarigen entschuldigend an. „Das ist euer Hund, oder?" „Meiner", kicherte Jamie und tätschelte ihrem schnaufenden Vater dann beruhigend den Arm. „Ganz ruhig Dad, schau doch mal, was Schnuffel für ein glänzendes Fell hat!" Tatsächlich sah Sirius bald nicht mehr ganz so wütend aus, wobei er Harry demonstrativ den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und fuhr sich selbstzufrieden durch die Haare. Dora formte allerdings mit den Lippen nur: „Glänzendes Fell?" und ihre Cousine zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Etwas Besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen!" Glücklicherweise hatte Sirius das nicht gehört, denn er wurde gerade von Harry abgelenkt: „Was macht Jamie denn da?" „Sie lernt laufen."

_Das Mädchen konnte nicht viel älter als in der letzten Erinnerung sein und rappelte sich gerade vom Boden hoch. Der große, schwarze Hund mir dem zotteligen(!) Fell wartete geduldig bis sie wieder auf den Füßen stand und sich in seinem Fell festkrallte. Dann machte er ein paar langsame Schritte und Jamie, durch seinen Halt gestützt, folgte ihm mit tapsigen Schritten und quietschte dabei immer wieder fröhlich auf. Dann hatte sie offenbar keine Lust mehr und ließ sich auf den Hintern fallen. Allerdings vergaß sie dabei den Hund loszulassen und riss ihm so ein wenig Fell aus. Dieser sprang daraufhin wie ein Verrückter jaulend um sie herum, woraufhin sie zufrieden krähte und in die Hände klatschte. Augenblicklich blieb der Hund stehen, blickte sie vernichtend an und drehte sich dann von ihr weg. Verblüfft sah sie ihn an und zog ihn dann kichernd am Schwanz, den er daraufhin einzog und sich hinsetzte. Sofort fing ihre Unterlippe an zu zittern und ein paar erstickte Schluchzer entwichen kläglich ihrer Kehle, doch der Hund rührte sich auch jetzt nicht. Kurzerhand krabbelte sie um ihn herum, bellte und wollte ihm über die Schnauze lecken, aber der Hund drehte den Kopf weg. Im Nachhinein war das wohl ganz gut gewesen, denn gesünder wäre Jamie vom Ablecken einer Hundeschnauze sicher nicht geworden. Der Hund drehte sich ein weiteres Mal von ihr weg und mit einem Mal presste Jamie die Lippen aufeinander, runzelte die Stirn und starrte angestrengt auf die Ohren des Hundes._

„Was macht sie denn jetzt?", flüsterte Harry und Sirius sah ihn komisch an. „Wieso flüsterst du, hast du Angst, dass sie dich hören könnte?" Der Schwarzhaarige wurde rot, verschränkte aber trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Das tut man eben in solchen Situationen. Aber was ist jetzt mit Jamie, macht sie gerade auf den Boden, oder was?" Diesmal war es die Rothaarige, die merklich gekränkt wirkte. „Das ist mein konzentriertes Gesicht, du Affenar…" „Jamie!" „Du ganz doofer Typ, du!" „Na jetzt hast dus ihm aber gegeben", lachte Dora noch und dann konzentrierten sie sich wieder auf die Erinnerung. Diesmal sah Jamie allerdings nicht so aus, als müsse sie dringend mal wohin.

_Mit einem Mal fing der Körper der Rothaarigen an sich zu verändern. Immer mehr schrumpfte er zusammen, die Haut überzog sich mit schwarzem, strubbeligem Fell und aus ihrem Hinterteil wuchs ein kleiner Stummelschwanz. An der Stelle des großen Hundes stand jetzt Sirius und klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten. Dann drehte er sich um und hielt irritiert nach seiner Tochter Ausschau, aber von dem roten Haarschopf fehlte jede Spur. Langsam wurde seine Stimme panisch. „Jamie? Jamie, das ist nicht witzig, komm raus!" Das kleine Bündel auf dem Boden fiepte leise und wie in Zeitlupe glitt Sirius Blick nach unten. Langsam kniete er sich auf den Boden, nahm den Hundewelpen auf seine Hand, die er gerade so ausfüllte und hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht. „Jamie?" Das schwarze Fellknäuel bellte bestätigend und Sirius stöhnte geschockt auf. „Okay, Sirius. Denk nach, denk nach!", murmelte er immer wieder und streichelte abwesend den Kopf seiner Tochter, pardon, seines Hundes, seiner Hundetochter, wie auch immer. Nach einer Weile zwickte sie ihn beleidigt in den Finger, woraufhin er ihr wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Nachdenklich hielt er sie sich vors Gesicht und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt verdammt stolz sein soll, oder ob es angebrachter wäre, panisch auf und ab zu hüpfen."_

Harry starrte sprachlos auf die Szene und räusperte sich dann. „Wie alt war sie da? Acht Monate?" Sirius wackelte wage mit dem Kopf. „Kommt hin." „Sie war mit acht Monaten ein Animagus? Das ist doch jetzt nicht euer Ernst, oder? Die wenigsten Leute schaffen es Animagi zu werden und wenn, dann braucht es eine jahrelange Vorbereitung. Das schaffen doch keine Babys!" „Wen nennst du hier Baby?", fragte Jamie beleidigt und blitze ihn wütend an. In diesem Moment mischte sich auch Dora ein: „Vielleicht ist sie ja ein Metamorphmagus!" Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Falls du darauf anspielst, dass du einer bist… Nein, das denke ich nicht. Sieh mal, ihr seid nur Cousinen dritten Grades, da wäre es schon sehr merkwürdig, wenn ihr die gleichen Fähigkeiten hättet. Außerdem kann sich ein Metamorphmagus doch nicht in Tiere verwandeln, oder?" Dora machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht. „Weiß ich nicht."

Sirius lächelte verträumt und sein Blick wurde abwesend. „Ich habe damals Stunden gebraucht und auf sie eingeredet, bis sie sich wieder zurückverwandelt hat. Zu einem Heiler konnte ich ja nicht, dann hätte das Ministerium davon Wind bekommen und ich hatte Angst, dass sie mir Jamie wegnehmen. Mittlerweile kenne ich ja einen Zauberspruch, der die Verwandlung rückgängig macht, aber damals… Ich denke, dass sie einfach wie… Schnuffel sein wollte und sich dann verwandelt hat. Jamie hatte schon immer besondere…" „Bedürfnisse?", kicherte Dora und fing sich daraufhin einen Seitenhieb von Jamie ein, „Fähigkeiten. Ich denke, es macht wenig Sinn, das zu hinterfragen und sie hat sich danach auch lange nicht mehr verwandelt." „Und wenn, dann hast… hat Schnuffel mich immer in seinem Maul durch die Gegend getragen, damit ich keinen Unsinn machen konnte", lachte seine Tochter und Sirius grinste leicht. „Die guten, alten Zeiten. Damals warst du noch zu kontrollieren."

„_Und Jamie, was möchtest du morgen machen?" Die Kleine gluckste leise und versuchte ihren Vater in die Nase zu kneifen, als dieser mit gerunzelter Stirn schnüffelte und dann die Nase rümpfte. „Och Schatz, nicht schon wieder!" Seufzend hob er seine Tochter hoch und hielt sich ihr Hinterteil vors Gesicht. „Na gut, dann gehen wir jetzt mal deine Windeln wechseln." Sie vorsichtig hin und her schaukelnd ging er zu der im Raum stehenden Wickelkommode und zog ihr die winzigen Jeans aus. „Wow", meinte er und grinste beeindruckt, „Das hat sich ja richtig gelohnt!" Gerade als er sie saubergemacht hatte und nach der neuen Windel griff, schrie er erschrocken auf und sah angeekelt an sich herunter. Als er allerdings die vor Freude strahlenden Augen seiner Tochter sah musste er doch schmunzeln und zog sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar das Hemd aus. „Du kleines Frettchen", lachte er leise und befestigte die neue Windel. „Pinkelst du einfach deinen alten Vater an!" Glucksend klatschte die Kleine in die Hände und ließ sich ohne weitere Vorkommnisse ihre Jeans wieder anziehen. Als ihr Vater sie hochhob kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme und Sirius drückte ihr zärtlich einen Kuss auf das Köpfchen. „Ab morgen darf das aber nicht mehr passieren, dann hast du schließlich deinen ersten Geburtstag und bist schon ein großes Mädchen!" Die Rothaarige kicherte nur und drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf den Hals._

„Du hast ihn angepinkelt?" Jamie grinste. „Tja, damals hatte ich noch den Niedlichkeitsfaktor auf meiner Seite, da fand Dad das sogar süß. Was denkst du, was los wäre, wenn ich das jetzt tun würde?" „Kannst du gerne tun, Schatz", meinte Sirius achselzuckend, „Wenn ich dann weiterhin deinen Hintern pudern darf", er kniff sie in eben diesen und sie quietschte empört auf, „Und wenn du dann weiterhin Häschenpyjamas mit Füßen trägst…" Jamie öffnete empört den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fehlten ihr wirklich die Worte.

„_Jamie? Jamie, sieh mich an!" Der glasige Blick seiner Tochter traf ihn und Sirius schüttelte sie verzweifelt. „Was hast du gegessen?" Langsam hob sie den Finger und zeigte auf einen Strauch. „Verdammt!", fluchte der Schwarzhaarige und zog die Dreijährige hoch. „Hör zu Schatz, das tut jetzt ein bisschen weh, aber danach geht es dir gleich besser, ja?" Damit umfasste er ihren Bauch und hielt sie waagerecht über den Boden. Auch als er sie leicht schüttelte passierte nichts weiter und so musste er ihr die Finger in den Hals stecken, damit sie sich endlich übergab. Dann tröstete er die leise schluchzende Rothaarige und wischte ihr mit seiner Jacke den Mund ab. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass seine Schuhe völlig eingesaut waren, was ihn aber ganz offensichtlich nicht interessierte. Stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab, ließ den Strauch in Flammen aufgehen und eilte dann zum Auto um seine Tochter ins Krankenhaus zu fahren._

„Du hast mir damals einen Heidenschreck eingejagt", lachte Sirius, aber man sah ihm deutlich an, dass ihm das Ganze immer noch sehr nahe ging.

„_Dad! Daddy!" Schluchzend stieß eine offenbar fünfjährige Jamie eine Tür auf und sprang zu ihrem Vater ins Bett. Müde griff Sirius nach seinem Zauberstab und ließ ein riesiges Glas voller Glühwürmchen erscheinen. „Was ist passiert?" „Ich hab geträumt… Und dann war da… Und…" Sanft zog Sirius sie an sich und wiegte sie behutsam hin und her. „Hast du wieder von dem bösen Mann und den vielen Blitzen geträumt?" Sie nickte und schluchzte leise. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass das alles nur ein Traum war. Er kann dir nichts tun. Du weißt doch, dass ich auf dich aufpasse, nicht?" Sie nickte langsam und kuschelte sich dann noch näher an ihren Vater. „Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?" Sirius lächelte leicht, legte sich dann wieder hin und fing an ihr gedankenverloren durch das rote Haar zu streichen._

„_**Es war einmal ein Mädchen namens Rotkäppchen, das war bei allen beliebt und immer nett zu anderen Menschen und Tieren. Eines Tages traf Rotkäppchen im Wald einen netten Jungen, der sich Struwwelpeter nannte. Struwwelpeter und Rotkäppchen verstanden sich sofort gut und beschlossen gemeinsam gegen den bösen Zauberer Lieblos zu kämpfen. Der Zauberer Lieblos hatte in seinem ganzen Leben keine Liebe erfahren und wollte sie nun auch allen anderen Menschen nehmen. Und so gingen Struwwelpeter und Rotkäppchen los und bestanden viele Abenteuer. Eines Tages trafen sie auf den bösen Zauberer und er entführte Struwwelpeter und da musste Rotkäppchen ganz alleine gegen ihn antreten. Weißt du, Rotkäppchen war noch nie wirklich alleine gewesen und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie immer Hilfe von ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie gehabt. Aber jetzt war Rotkäppchen ganz auf sich alleine gestellt und sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und stellte sich dem bösen Zauberer."**_

„_Und dann?", fragte Jamie begierig. „Was passierte dann? Rotkäppchen besiegte den bösen Zauberer Lieblos und sie lebte mit Struwwelpeter glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende, oder?" „Ich weiß nicht mehr", sagte Sirius leise, aber als er ihren enttäuschten Blick sah fügte er schnell hinzu: „So wird es wohl gewesen sein." „Hatte Rotkäppchen einen Hund?" Irritiert blickte Sirius sie an. „In jedem guten Märchen kommt ein Hund vor!", erklärte die Kleine, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Na dann wird sie wohl auch einen Hund gehabt haben." „Einen Dalmatiner?" Jamies Augen leuchteten. „Ich mag Dalmatiner!" „Jetzt wo dus sagst: Ich bin sicher, dass sie einen Dalmatiner hatte!" „Gut!", antwortete Jamie zufrieden und schlief dann in den Armen ihres Vaters ein. „Gute Nacht meine kleine Heldin", flüsterte Sirius noch und dann schloss auch er die Augen._


	11. Weihnachten, Albträume etc

(Chap 10)

_Auch hier gibt's jetzt das neue Chap, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Zurzeit fällt mir das Schreiben etwas schwer, weil es mir nicht so gut geht, aber dieses Chap war glücklicherweise schon fertig ;-)_

Weihnachten, Albträume und ein unwillkommener Gast(Chap 10)

„Rotkäppchen und Struwwelpeter sind nie in ein und demselben Märchen vorgekommen!" „Bitte?" Empört sah Jamie ihren Brieffreund an, während ihr Vater sich unbemerkt etwas Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. „Na, Rotkäppchen gehört zum bösen Wolf und…" „Wölfe sind nicht böse!", fuhr Sirius dazwischen und Harry blinzelte irritiert. „Das weiß ich. Ein guter Freund meiner Eltern ist ein Werwolf und der ist alles andere als bösartig." Jamies Vater nickte befriedigt und deutete ihm an fortzufahren. „Jetzt habe ich den Faden verloren…" „Was für einen Faden?" „Ich denk, du kennst dich mit Muggelsachen so gut aus?!" „Das habe ich nie behauptet! Also, was für ein Faden?" „Ist doch jetzt egal. Jedenfalls gehören Rotkäppchen und Struwwelpeter nicht in dasselbe Märchen. Ich muss das schließlich wissen, meine Mutter ist Muggelgeborene!" „Meine Mutter war auch…" Sie runzelte die Stirn und brach ab. „Sie war doch eine Hexe, oder Dad? Nur ihre Eltern waren Muggel, oder?" „Ja", seufzte er leise und fuhr sich müde durch das Haar. „Ja, sie war eine Hexe. Und eine äußerst talentierte dazu." „Ist deine Mutter tot, Jamie?", fragte Harry leise und Mitgefühl breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, „Ich dachte immer, deine Eltern wären geschieden!" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und blinzelte auffallend oft. „Na los, konzentriert euch. Ihr werdet noch die nächste Erinnerung verpassen!" Sirius warf seiner Tochter noch einen besorgten Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber der besagten Erinnerung zu und verdrehte die Augen. „Och nee, nicht die schon wieder!" „Oh doch!", grinste Jamie und mit einem Mal schien ihr Kummer vergessen zu sein.

_Es war Weihnachten. Sirius und Jamie schmückten gerade eine große Tanne, wobei der Schwarzhaarige seine Tochter immer wieder hochheben musste, damit sie die Kugeln aufhängen konnte. Als der Baum schließlich fertig geschmückt war, kam Kreacher herein, der ein riesiges ausgestopftes Tier auf dem Kopf trug und verkündete, dass das Essen in einer halben Stunde fertig sein würde. Sein Blick war stur auf Jamie gerichtet, die ihn jetzt anstrahlte, umarmte und ihm ein frohes Fest wünschte. Sirius lächelte gerührt bei ihrem Anblick und ging dann vor ihr in die Knie. „Dann machen wir uns jetzt hübsch, okay? Nicht, dass du nicht schon das hübscheste Mädchen der ganzen Stadt wärst, aber wenn du dir jetzt noch dein schwarzes Kleid anziehst bist du bestimmt das hübscheste Mädchen im ganzen Staat!" Grinsend kniff er sie in die Nase und die Kleine kicherte vergnügt. Als ihr Vater sich wieder aufrichtete, zupfte sie ihn vorsichtig am Hemd. „Duuu?" Sirius grinste. Diesen Ton schlug sie immer an, wenn sie etwas wollte. „Was denn?" „Ich bin jetzt schon groß, ich kann mich alleine anziehen!" „Okay", sagte er schlicht und sie hüpfte freudestrahlend die Treppe hinauf. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise. „Mein Baby wird erwachsen."_

Das Bild verschwamm für ein paar Sekunden und sie fanden sich offenbar eine Etage höher wieder.

_Sirius trug einen schwarzen Anzug und ruckelte unglücklich an seiner Krawatte herum. Offenbar war er nicht besonders glücklich über sein förmliches Outfit, wollte aber andererseits auch seiner Tochter ein gutes Vorbild sein. Sachte klopfte er an ihre Tür und öffnete sie dann langsam. Fragend steckte er den Kopf herein und sah sich suchend um. „Bist du fertig?" „Fast", kam es vom Bett her und in dem Moment als sein Blick zu seiner Tochter hinüberglitt, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel krachend auf den Boden. Erschrocken eilte der Schwarzhaarige zu ihr, aber als er sie dann so daliegen sah brach er einfach nur in lautes Gelächter aus. „Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte er zwischen zwei Glucksern und Jamie sah ihn verständnislos an. Schwankend rappelte sie sich auf und nun konnte man das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Kleidungsaktion sehen. Sie trug ihr schwarzes Kleid, wie es ihr Vater aufgetragen hatte. Darunter trug sie eine rote Strumpfhose, die sie das letzte Mal an Halloween angehabt hatte, als sie mit ihrem Vater als Catwoman und Superman verkleidet um die Häuser gezogen war um Süßigkeiten zu erbetteln. Ihr Vater war Catwoman gewesen und besonders seine ausgestopften Brüste, die spitzen Ohren, der lange Schwanz, auf den ihm mindestens viermal jemand draufgetreten war und das hautenge Outfit hatten ihm besonders viele Süßigkeiten eingebracht. _

_Dazu trug sie einen ihrer grünen Gummistiefel und einen schwarzen von ihrem Vater, der fast ihr ganzes Bein verschluckte. Die Haare hatte sie zu einer wilden Frisur auftoupiert und mit zwei Haarspangen waren ein paar Luftschlangen in das Kunstwerk eingearbeitet. Abgerundet wurde das Ganze von roten Wollhandschuhen, die ihr Vater jetzt irritiert betrachtete. „Die schönen Frauen in den Filmen habe auch immer Handschuhe an", erklärte die Rothaarige sofort, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. Sirius nickte ernst und schien dann zu überlegen. Er öffnete schon den Mund und es war klar, dass er seiner Tochter erklären wollte, dass ihr Outfit nicht ganz angebracht war, doch dann sah er in ihre großen, erwartungsvollen Augen und seufzte tief auf. „Ich glaube, ich brauche bei meiner Kleidung noch ein wenig Unterstützung von dir!" Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten und nickte dann ernst. „Das glaube ich auch."_

Das Bild verschwamm erneut und Harry nutzte die Zeit um Sirius fragend anzusehen. „Wieso…?" „Warte ab", sagte er seufzend. „Was tut man nicht alles für seine Tochter!"

_Mit gerötetem Gesicht kam Sirius die Treppe herunter, in der einen Hand seinen Zauberstab der ein sanftes Licht verströmte, an der andern Hand seine Tochter. Auch er hatte nun Luftschlangen im Haar, die durch drei riesige Schmetterlingsspangen gehalten wurden. Dazu trug er eine giftgrüne Badehose, die wirklich gut zu Jamies rechtem Gummistiefel passte, pinke Stiefel aus Fell, von denen niemand genau wusste, wo Jamie sie aufgetrieben hatte und einen dunkelroten Seidenkimono, der wiederum zu Jamies Handschuhen passte. Das einzige, was von seinem vorherigen Outfit übrig geblieben war, war seine Krawatte, die lose um seinen Hals hing. Als sie den Flur durchquerten, sah er für eine Sekunde in den Spiegel und zog seinen Zauberstab. Als er bemerkte, dass sein Gegenüber dasselbe tat wie er, wurde er blass und sah an sich herunter. „Na wenigstens wird das niemand sehen", seufzte er noch und ließ sich dann von Jamie ins Wohnzimmer schleifen. Unter dem Vorwand, dass ihm kalt wäre band er den Kimono zu und verdeckte so die giftgrüne Badehose. In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür._

„_Ho ho ho. Draußen vom Felde… Walde…komm ich her, ich kann euch sagen es schneit sehr." „Weihnachtet", zischte Sirius und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Daddy? Warum hat Kreacher meine roten Hausschuhe und meinen Bademantel an? Und warum hat er unseren Teppich zusammengeschnürt und warum hat er sich Watte ins Gesicht geklebt?" „Ähm", machte Sirius und sah den Hauselfen hilfesuchend an. „Ich glaube er übt schon für Karneval." Dann nickte er ihm zu, Kreacher atmete erleichtert auf, ließ den Teppich fallen und flüchtete in die Küche. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete sich der Teppich und viele bunte Geschenke flogen heraus._

„Du wolltest ihr Kreacher als den Weihnachtsmann verkaufen?" Harrys Blick war ungläubig und Sirius verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust. „Was denn? Sie war fünf, du meine Güte. Mir hätte man damals einen Staubsauger als Weihnachtsmann vorstellen können und ich hätte es geglaubt. Nicht, dass ich gewusst hätte, was ein Weihnachtsmann ist, geschweige denn ein Staubsauer, aber…" „Schon klar Dad. Du warst einfach dümmer als ich!" Empört schnappte er nach Luft, aber da befanden sie sich schon in der nächsten Erinnerung.

„_Ach Jamie, jetzt guck nicht so. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du noch nicht alt genug für ein Haustier bist." Beleidigt drehte das Mädchen ihrem Vater den Rücken zu und Sirius seufzte. „Ignorierst du mich jetzt?" Suchend blickte die Kleine sich um. „Ich kann dich nicht sehen!" „Aha", sagte Sirius nur und griff nach einer Puppe, die neben seiner Tochter lag und die sie offensichtlich zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er ließ sie ein paar Mal vor seiner Tochter auf und ab hüpfen und sprach sie dann mit verstellter Stimme an. „Hallo!" Jamie kicherte über die hohe Stimme und sah ihre Puppe neugierig an. „Hallo. Hast du meinen Daddy gesehen?" „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Sirius und seine Stimme piepste für einen Moment, es war offensichtlich, dass er diese Tonlage nicht gewöhnt war. „Ist er groß und gutaussehend?" Jamie machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht und grinste dann verhalten. „Groß ist er, ja!" „Duuu", lachte Sirius, ließ die Puppe fallen und fing dann an seine Tochter durchzukitzeln._

Sirius warf seiner Tochter einen amüsierten Blick zu, die sich gerade an Harrys Schulter festklammerte um nicht vor Lachen umzufallen. Dann sah er die nächste Erinnerung und verzog das Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen. „Oh ja…"

_Mit strahlendem Gesicht schob Jamie einen Puppenwagen vor sich her und rief immer wieder nach ihrem Vater, damit er ihr zusah. Nach dem vierzehnten Mal bat er sie ihn doch für fünf Minuten in Ruhe zu lassen, damit er seine Sendung zu Ende gucken konnte, danach würde er mit ihr spielen. Schmollend verschwand das Mädchen in einer Ecke und zog dort ihre Puppe aus dem Wagen. Kurzerhand pfefferte sie sie mit einem „Du bist langweilig" auf den Boden und sah dann aus dem Fenster. Mit einem Mal fingen ihre Augen an zu leuchten und sie rannte zur Tür um nach draußen zu laufen. Da hatte sie allerdings nicht mit Sirius gerechnet, der sie sofort zurückrief. „Du gehst nicht alleine raus!" „Dann komm mit!", verlangte sie. „Jamie!", er seufzte leicht genervt auf, „Hier ist ein Bericht über Grundschulen in der Gegend. Wir müssen dich bald anmelden und ich will sehen, dass ich eine finde, in der deine Fähigkeiten nicht so auffallen." „Aber da draußen ist eine Katze! Die wäre eine viel bessere Puppe als Minnie!" „Nein und dabei bleibt es." „Du bist ein ganz, total doofer Daddy!" „Sprich ordentlich Jamie", murmelte er nur abwesend und machte sich dann ein paar Notizen. Sie schmollte ihn noch ein paar Sekunden an, aber als er keine Reaktion zeigte, seufzte die Rothaarige frustriert auf und verschwand mit ihrem Puppenwagen in der Küche._

_Etwa eine Minute herrschte Stille. Dann schepperte es gewaltig, man hörte lautes Fauchen und Gebrüll, Geschirr ging zu Bruch und dann war es wieder ruhig. Zu ruhig für Sirius Geschmack. Stirnrunzelnd zog er den Zauberstab und schlich langsam in Richtung Tür. „Jamie?" Keine Antwort. Gerade als er die Tür aufstoßen wollte, öffnete sie sich von selbst und eine hochzufriedene Rothaarige schob ihren Puppenwagen vor sich her. „Jamie, was hast du da drinnen gemacht?" Noch immer hielt Sirius seinen Zauberstab umklammert, ließ ihn aber zumindest sinken. „Kreacher und ich spielen!", teilte sie ihm freudestrahlend mit und zeigte in ihren Puppenwagen. Dort lag der arme Hauself mit so vielen Decken um sich herum, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte, was wohl auch der Grund war, dass er eine Babymütze auf den Kopf trug und verzweifelt versuchte einen Schnuller auszuspucken. Sirius brach augenblicklich in bellendes Gelächter aus und wischte sich immer wieder Tränen aus den Augen. „Kann ich mitspielen?" Abschätzend musterte sie ihn und nickte dann. „Du kannst die Mama sein." „Cool. Ich hol mir nur eine Schürze und einen Kochlöffel", nickte er noch und dann löste die Erinnerung sich auch schon langsam wieder auf._

„Das hätte ich jetzt zu gerne gesehen", grinste Harry und Jamie lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Das lässt sich sicher mal arrangieren!"

„_Daddy? Was bedeutet ironisch?" „Naja, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass du ganz glatte Haare hast, dann meine ich das ironisch. Du meinst sozusagen das Gegenteil von dem, was du sagst." „Aha", nickte sie langsam. Kurze Zeit später zupfte sie ihn erneut an der Jacke. „Daddy?" „Ja, mein Engel?", fragte Sirius sanft und lächelte. „Ich finde, du bist voll hässlich!" Geschockt öffnete ihr Vater den Mund, nur um ihn dann unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu schließen. „War das richtig?" „Huh?" „Na ob das Ironie war?" Erleichtert schlug Sirius sich gegen die Stirn und umarmte seine Tochter dann lachend. „Ja, das war genau richtig!"_

Dora brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Das ist so Jamie!" Harry nickte grinsend und sah dann zu seiner Brieffreundin, die gerade von ihrem Vater in die Arme genommen wurde. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, die beiden waren doch immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Gerade noch kämpften sie mit allen Mitteln um das letzte Wort und dann schien sie wieder nichts trennen zu können.

„_Bitte!" „Jamie, nein! Du bist noch viel zu jung um bei anderen übernachten zu können!" „Daddy! Ich geh jetzt schon… voll… total lange zur Schule, ich bin schon groß!" „Muss ich dich an den Vorfall von letztem Monat erinnern? Du hast mich heulend angerufen und ich musste das… ähm Spiel mit Tante Laila unterbrechen." „Die ist gar nicht meine Tante, die ist unsere Nachbarin!" „Naja, aber das sagt man doch so!" „Nee, nur zu kleinen Kindern und ich bin schon groß! Du Daddy? Sie hat ganz wenig Geld, oder?" Sirius runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Weil sie ganz oft in Unterwäsche rumläuft!" „Öhm…" „Und ich habe dich auch nur angerufen, weil du Schnuffel vergessen hast!" Sirius seufzte auf. „Na schön. Dann guck nach, ob er jetzt da ist und dann starten wir einen neuen Versuch." Jamie gluckste erfreut und hielt dann Minuten später freudestrahlend ein großes Stofftier in die Höhe. „Wir können los!" _

Harry sah Sirius fragend an und dieser verstand sofort. „Sie hat halt gerne ihren Körper gezeigt, was ist schon dabei?" Jamie verdrehte nur die Augen. „Männer… Alle schwan…" „JAMIE!" „Schon gut, schon gut!", gab sie sich mit erhobenen Händen geschlagen. „Ich bin ja schon still."

„_Was war denn jetzt schon wieder?" Mit entnervtem Gesichtsausdruck griff Sirius nach ihrem Rucksack und stopfte ihre Hausschuhe und ihre Kuscheldecke hinein. Dann streckte er seiner Tochter auffordernd die Hand hin und als sie sich daraufhin nicht rührte ging er ungeduldig auf sie zu und hob sie hoch. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du noch zu ju…" Er brach ab und sah erschrocken in ihre verweinten und vor Angst geweiteten Augen. „Was ist passiert?" Sein anfänglicher Ärger war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen und stattdessen runzelte er besorgt die Stirn. „Ich hatte einen bösen Traum. Da waren ganz viele Blitze und dann bin ich gefallen und gefallen und gefallen… Und dann hat jemand gesungen." Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte sanft. „Ich habe dir früher oft das Lied vom Teekesselchen vorgesungen, weißt du noch?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Komm sing mit, du kennst doch das Lied. Ich bin ein kleiner Teekessel… Wie geht's weiter?", fragte er und sah sie auffordernd an. „Dick und rund..." „Genau", lächelte er sanft und schaukelte sie dabei hin und her. Leise singend verließen die beiden die fremde Wohnung. _

„Jamie hatte früher oft Albträume", erklärte Sirius ungefragt und sie nickte leicht. „Es wurde aber mit der Zeit besser. Dad hat mir dann immer Märchen erzählt." „Das von Rotkäppchen und Struwwelpeter?", fragte Harry augenrollend und sie blitzte ihn böse an. „Ja, genau das! Und das gibt es wirklich, Dad hat sich das schließlich nicht nur ausgedacht!"

„_Jamie, geh ins Haus!" „Aber…" „Sofort!", herrschte Sirius und sie schien ihm tatsächlich zu gehorchen, versteckte sich dann aber hinter einem Busch. Abwehrend verschränkte Sirius die Arme vor der Brust. „Was willst du hier?" Der etwas kleinere, schwarzhaarige Mann sah ihn bittend an. „Ich will sie nur einmal sehen. Komm schon Sirius, sie ist doch meine…" Unwirsch fuhr er dazwischen: „Ich sags dir nicht noch einmal: Verschwinde! Du hast in ihrer Nähe nichts zu suchen, Regulus!"_


End file.
